Boo To You
by cherrygorilla
Summary: In the days leading up to Halloween, the Wet Side Story teens have to go through rather a lot to have the spooktacular holiday that they've been waiting for. (A series of one-shots based on reader submitted prompts.)
1. Black Magic At The Halloween Store

**Hello!**

 **I'm finally back! You have no idea how hard it was for me to not post any content for a month, I really missed you! I mean, there was the little Just Like Me phase were I was updating but ssshh, don't tell anyone! ;) That's irrelevant now anyway so it doesn't really matter. I'm just glad that I'm back to semi-regular updates again!**

 **Anyway, how have you been this past month! Let me know because I've missed hearing what you have to say in your reviews! Recently I've had a lot of things going on like on Friday when I went to the Harry Potter Studio Tour (which was amazing! Are you a Harry Potter fan?) and on Wednesday when I saw Hairspray at the theatre (and if you've read Paper Flowers then you'll know why that means so much to me. How much of a Cherry stalker are you? Do you know what the connection to Hairspray is?). What have you been doing lately though, anything interesting?**

 **I got a lot of suggestions for these Halloween one-shots and although I couldn't fulfil them all to their full potentials, I tried to include as many bits and pieces of them as I could! And don't worry if your idea is not included straight away, some prompts are my own after all, because they're probably going to be introduced a few stories in.**

 **Enough of my rambling though, here's the first one-shot! WARNING: These one-shots do include my OC Coral, I'm sorry if that's not something that you want to read.**

"Mack, you have no idea how happy I am to have you here," Lela squealed, skipping past a display of paper cups with black cats on them.

"I think I'm kinda starting to get the idea, Lela. You did mention it several times during the car journey here," Mack chuckled, picking up her pace a little to keep up with the enthusiastic biker girl.

"Ok, so maybe I am a little bit excited," Lela admitted, stopping and turning to Mack with an almost shy smile. "But what's wrong with that?" she continued, her usual bright smile quickly replacing the bashful one. "I love planning parties and you being here makes it at least ten times better."

"At least ten times?" Mack questioned, quirking one of her eyebrows and letting out a small laugh at the 1960s biker girl that she'd somehow managed to befriend.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Lela sighed, dismissing her friend's teasing with a smile and a wave of her hand.

In preparation for the huge Halloween shindig that was set to take place in Big Momma's tomorrow evening, Lela had organised a group trip to the party store. Mostly the trip was for everyone to pick up decorations and supplies for the party, but it had somehow turned into a massive costume-shopping spree as well.

You may be wondering how Mack and Brady ended up on this trip though since…well, they're not from the same century as Lela, Tanner and the rest of their friends. Neither of them had intended to wash up on the shore of the 1960s beach musical setting, but apparently the universe had other ideas. The couple hadn't realised what had happened to them at first, but as soon as they had set foot on dry land, rather dazed and confused with their sudden change of environment, they were ambushed by a very excitable group of movie characters, which shocked them back to their senses almost instantly. Lela had explained their situation and since she didn't give them much of an opportunity to back out or leave, they were tagging along to the costume store as well.

"Ok, is everyone here?" Lela called, turning back to face the group of ten teens all squashing through the shop's entrance. Between them were at least three trolleys and five baskets, all empty for now but everyone knew that they weren't going to stay that way for long.

"No, I think we lost Struts in the parking lot," Seacat said sarcastically, already shoving a plastic, orange candy bucket over Rascal's head like a helmet.

"I'm going to let you all split up and get your own things for your costumes but if you find anything for the party then come and check it with me first," Lela ordered, taking charge of the task and completely ignoring Seacat's stab at humour so that she could stay on track. "I don't want any stupid decorations, guys," she added, sending her brother and some of the others a warning glance. She just hoped that she wasn't going to have to return any 8ft tall, inflatable mummies this year.

"Can wes get started already?" Lugnut piped up, already looking bored after being in the store for no more than twenty seconds.

"Go ahead," Lela sighed, stepping aside and clearing the path to the endless aisles of spooky spectacles for her friends to marvel at. Brady and Tanner hung back with one of the trolleys, reserving it for their girlfriends to use, while the other eight teens sprinted off and scattered within a matter of seconds. Giggles had already hitched a ride on one of the trolleys; Butchy had gotten extremely close to sending a stack of plastic, purple punch bowls skidding across the floor; Coral, Seacat and Rascal were all dashing from aisle to aisle like headless chickens on a rampage; Struts and CheeChee had gotten side-tracked very easily by a display of tights adorned with patterns of cobwebs and Lugnut was sizing up a giant Grim Reaper statue with a rather puzzled expression on his face. It wasn't hard to work out that the Wet Side Story teens got very excited when it came around to the end of October.

* * *

Not even ten minutes later, the trolley that Brady was currently lugging up and down each aisle was pretty much full of seven bags of fake cobwebs, nine packs of flat-pack, black cardboard trees and various other 'necessary adornments' as Lela had put it. Mack was beginning to think that the amount of decorations was a bit excessive considering that they only had to fill one room but she didn't really feel like it was her place to share her thoughts on the matter. Another questionable element of the experience was Lela and Tanner's decision-making process. Every time that Lela would suggest something, Tanner would whole-heartedly agree with her, blinding Mack with his signature, goofy, mega-watt smile that never seemed to leave his face when in the raven-haired biker girl's company.

"Is it just me or are Lela and Tanner going a little bit overboard on the decoration side of things?" Brady whispered, reading his girlfriend's mind as he leaned across the handlebars of the trolley to speak to her properly. Mack had been staring into space up until that point, running over the list of things that she still had to get done back in 2015 when Brady had whisked her back to reality. "I mean, they are only decorating for Big Momma's," he continued, every now and then letting his eyes drift back to the two giddy lovebirds that were fawning over a cupcake stand that resembled a witch's hat.

"No, it's borderline ridiculous if you ask me," Mack replied, matching Brady's hushed tone as she too let her gaze fall on the couple. "And I should know how many bags of white fluff are required to decorate a room, I did order enough supplies to fill the whole school after all," she said, taking a little bit of pride in her efforts to create a charity event that the whole school was talking about. "And I can definitely confirm that it's not seven," she added, grabbing a bag of fake cobwebs in each hand before stuffing them back on a shelf as she passed it.

"Good call," Brady chuckled, passing a pack of fake, bloody handprints to his girlfriend so that she could repeat her previous action. "Every time they put something in the trolley, we take another thing out."

"Just remember, we're doing this for their own good," Mack whispered, stifling a grin as Lela and Tanner shrieked at a packet of rubber spiders.

"Look, they're on the move again," Brady said, watching Lela and Tanner skip off around the corner to the next aisle along before giving the trolley a shove to get it rolling again.

* * *

Once Mack and Brady caught up with the movie's two leads, they saw that they had reached the costume section, which is where the remaining 60s were all residing. Well, residing wasn't exactly the right word. They were all tossing costume pieces into trolleys and baskets, messing around with all of the props and prancing around with various hats and accessories on, trying to see who could make everyone laugh the most.

"Oh, hey guys," Struts greeted, tossing one end of a feather boa over her shoulder with a flourish.

"Struts, can I take that?" Giggles asked, popping up behind the biker girl and eagerly eyeing up the string of feathers.

"Sure," Struts replied, slightly taken aback by the surfer girl's request but none the less willing to oblige. As soon as Giggles had the white boa in her grasp she went sprinting off to the other end of the aisle to where the surfer's costume trolley was, where she promptly tossed it in before going off in search of another aspect to her outfit.

"How's the decoration shoppin' goin' for yous twos then?" Butchy piped up, aiming his question at Lela and Tanner as he lazily dumped a pack of fake vampire teeth back onto a shelf.

"Good, we've got plenty of stuff for the party," Lela enthused, nuzzling up against Tanner's arm as she spoke.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so cool," Tanner agreed, still maintaining his dazzling smile that never seemed to fade.

"And yous twos?" Butchy asked, peering around his little sister and her boyfriend to look at Mack and Brady.

"Pretty good," Mack said, forcing a smile and trying to look excited.

"Yeah, pretty good," Brady repeated, pushing the corners of his lips into the same awkward grin as his girlfriend's.

"Right," Butchy said, although it was pretty obvious that he wasn't buying it.

"Don't ya think ya got enough stuff now, Lela?" CheeChee drawled, raising one of her eyebrows as she eyed the trolley in front of Brady that was almost overflowing with seasonal décor items.

"I guess that should be enough," Lela sighed, turning back to look at the trolley with a wistful glance.

"You're telling me," Brady mumbled to Mack, making her bite back a laugh.

"Come choose ya costumes with us then, it's fun!" Struts called, placing a tiara over her tiny beehive.

"Ooh, ok!" Lela squealed, completely forgetting about having to abandon her decoration duties in favour of looking at pretty dresses. "Do you want to help me, Mack?" she asked, whirling back around to face the brunette with an expectant smile.

"Sure," Mack replied, shooting Brady a quick glance before hurrying over to the raven haired biker girl, who was already gazing at the array of female costumes. "Do you know what you're going to be?" she asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Well, we're not really supposed to be telling each other, we're meant to keep it a surprise," Lela started, looking over her shoulder to check that no one was watching her. "But I guess I can tell you. I'm going to be a fairy."

"A fairy?" Mack questioned as Lela made her hold a wreath of flowers and twigs for her hair.

"Yeah, I don't really go for scary Halloween costumes, unlike everyone else. So I decided to dress up as a fairy this year," Lela explained, scanning the shelves for more items that she could pair with her costume.

"Cool," Mack said a little half-heartedly, walking along beside Lela as she picked out her costume pieces.

"What are you going as to the party back in your world?" Lela asked, slightly preoccupied with examining a pair of lilac pumps with turned up toes.

"Dorothy," Mack replied, holding her hands out as Lela placed the pair of shoes in her arms. "You know, like from The Wizard of Oz?"

"Oh my gosh! That's perfect for you!" Lela exclaimed, her face lighting up from excitement. But before either of them could continue the conversation, the surfers speeded past them, all trying to balance on the edge of their shared trolley as they whooped and hollered. Obviously, they'd found everything that they required and were getting a little bit restless, hence why they were messing around.

"Are you guys done yet?" Seacat asked, backing up the trolley a little bit so that they could talk face to face with Lela and Mack.

"No, we just started, silly," Lela giggled, turning back to searching the shelves for accessories.

"But we finished ages ago," Coral whined.

"Yeah, we finished ages ago," Rascal echoed, matching Coral's bored expression.

"Can't we just get back to the beach and see you later?" Seacat tried, clearly wanting to leave the store as quickly as possible.

"No, it's not like we're going to take hours, just find something to do," Lela said, staying strong to her word.

"Ugh," Seacat groaned, frustrated that he didn't get the answer that he'd been hoping for.

"Ooh, I've got an idea!" Giggles squealed, hopping off the edge of the trolley before grabbing Coral's hand and scurrying over to where the bikers were all stood. To be honest, they were looking as bored as the surfers were.

Mack and Lela went back to looking at costumes opposite from Brady and Tanner, who were doing the exact same thing but over on the male side. It seemed like the eight Wet Side Story background characters had found something quiet to entertain themselves until their heard Struts, Giggles, Coral and CheeChee burst into song.

Girls: "All the girls on the block knockin' at my door"

"What on earth are they doing now?" Lela sighed, glancing over her shoulder at the group of four girls all clapping and dancing to the song that had struck up out of nowhere.

Girls: "Wanna know what it is, make the boys want more"

Coral: "Is your lover playin' on your side?"

Coral was the first to step forward, grabbing Butchy by the shoulder before spinning him to face her and starting to dance something that almost resembled a cha cha. You could tell that the biker boy had no idea what was happening just from the look on his face but he certainly wasn't complaining about it judging from the way that he was goggling at his girlfriend with a dopey grin.

Coral: "Said he loves you, but he ain't got time

Here's the answer, come and get it

At a knocked down price

Hey"

Coral finished her section by grabbing a 'sale' sticker off a nearby bin of orange headbands and attaching it to her forehead.

CheeChee: "Full of honey just to make him sweet"

CheeChee decided to get in on the dance number next, moving over to stand opposite Seacat with a mischievous smile curling at her lips.

CheeChee: "Crystal ballin' just to help him see

What he's been missing, so come and get it

While you've still got time

Hey"

CheeChee had grabbed the plastic crystal ball out of the biker's costume trolley and had bowled it towards Seacat's feet, prompting him to catch it and toss it back to her before they tried their hand at mimicking the dance that Coral and Butchy had just performed, making Seacat equally as happy as Butchy had been about the girl's song and dance choice.

Struts: "Get your boy on his knees

And repeat after me, say"

Struts stepped over to Lugnut and pushed him down into a kneeling position before hoisting him back up to his feet and joining Coral, CheeChee, Butchy and Seacat in the now group dance.

Coral, CheeChee & Struts: "Take a sip of my secret potion; I'll make you fall in love

For a spell that can't be broken, one drop should be enough

Boy you belong to me, I got the recipe

And it's called black magic

And it's called black magic

Take a sip of my secret potion, one taste and you'll be mine

It's a spell that can't be broken; it'll keep you up all night

Boy you belong to me, I got the recipe

And it's called black magic

And it's called black magic"

The three girls and their partners all cha-chaed up and down the costume aisle, goofing off with some of the props like the witch's cauldron and some fancy, black goblets where the music required it. Giggles wasn't standing for having to stay out of the fun though, so when the next verse came around she whipped around to face Rascal, the only other boy who hand't joined in on the dance yet, and whisked him into the centre of the make-shift dancefloor.

Giggles: "If you're lookin' for Mr Right

Need that magic, to change him over night

Here's the answer, come and get it

While you've still got time

Hey"

Giggles had copied the other girls' cha-cha moves but still managed to mess around with some props of her own. She grabbed handful of glitter, which she blew at Rascal's face, to act as the 'magic' and hid behind a huge plastic pocket watch when the word 'time' was brought up.

Struts: "Get your boy on his knees

And repeat after me, say oh"

Struts repeated her previous action with Lugnut before Giggles joined the others in the chorus dance number down the costume aisle.

Coral, CheeChee, Struts & Giggles: "Take a sip of my secret potion; I'll make you fall in love

For a spell that can't be broken, one drop should be enough

Boy you belong to me, I got the recipe

And it's called black magic

And it's called black magic

Take a sip of my secret potion, one taste and you'll be mine

It's a spell that can't be broken, it'll keep you up all night

Boy you belong to me, I got the recipe

And it's called black magic

And it's called black magic"

CheeChee & Struts: "All the girls on the block knockin' at my door"

Coral & Giggles: "I got the recipe"

CheeChee & Struts: "Wanna know what it is, make the boys want more"

Coral & Giggles: "Now you belong to me"

CheeChee & Struts: "All the girls on the block knockin' at my door"

Coral & Giggles: "I got the recipe"

CheeChee & Struts: "Wanna know what it is, make the boys want more"

Coral & Giggles: "Now you belong to me"

The biker girls and surfer girls took it in turn to each perform a short sequence of moves, each one of them playing around with the various costume props until they reached where Mack, Brady, Lela and Tanner were stood.

"You couldn't help yourselves, could you?" Mack asked, quirking one of her eyebrows as she looked at the eight teens.

"Oh come on, it's just a bit of fun," Seacat said as CheeChee slipped a witch's hat over his head and let out one of her signature giggles.

"We're in a store, we're gonna get thrown out if you carry on like this," Lela scolded, trying desperately to hide her smile.

"Who cares? We haven't gotten caught yet," Coral said, resting her head against the skeleton that she and Butchy had draped across their shoulders.

"Besides, no one cared when Giggles made that ten-foot haunted house thing fall over," Butchy said, kind of throwing Giggles under the bus to make all of the things that he'd either accidentally broken or knocked over not seem as bad in comparison.

"Hey!" the blonde surfer girl squeaked in indignation, a shocked frown shooting onto her face. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Guys!" Lela hissed, not exactly pleased to be hearing that her friends had practically destroyed the store.

"Look, have ya got everythin' ya need now?" CheeChee asked, her eyes moving back and forth between Lela and Tanner.

"Yeah, I think so," Tanner replied, quickly glancing over to the pile of costume pieces he'd dumped on top of the surfer's trolley.

"Come and finish the song with us then!" Struts exclaimed.

"Yeah, then wes can leave," Lugnut said, earning a disapproving elbow to the ribs from Giggles for his unenthusiastic behaviour.

"I guess a little bit of a dance wouldn't hurt," Lela said, finally caving in and letting a big grin spread across her face as Tanner grabbed her hands.

"Of course not, now come on!" he exclaimed, flashing Lela a smile before spinning her into the centre of the aisle.

Lela: "Take a sip from my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love"

Lela and Tanner looked expectantly over a Mack and Brady, waiting for them to join in. The 21st century couple nervously looked up at each other before Brady took Mack's hand and she burst into song before she could stop herself.

Mack: "For a spell that can't be broken, one drop should be enough"

Lela: "Boy you belong to me" (Coral, CheeChee, Struts & Giggles: "Hey!")

Mack: "I got the recipe"

Lela: "And it's called black magic" (Mack: "And it's called")

Mack & Lela: "And it's called black magic"

Before Mack and Brady new what they were doing, they were caught up in the middle of the Wet Side Story characters' dance number in the middle of the Halloween store. The twelve teens all cha-chaed their way down the aisles, continuously chucking around the props and giggling as they went.

Coral, CheeChee, Struts, Giggles & Lela: "Take a sip of my secret potion, one taste and you'll be mine (Mack: "Woah, be mine")

It's a spell that can't be broken, it'll keep you up all night (Mack: "Oh oh")

Boy you belong to me (Mack: "Belong to me")

I got the recipe

And it's called black magic

And it's called, and it's called black magic

Falling in love"

Boys: "Hey"

Girls: "Falling in love"

Boys: "Hey" (Mack: "Yeah")

Girls: "Falling in love"

Boys: "Hey"

Girls: "Falling in love

Falling in love"

Boys: "Hey"

Girls: "Falling in love (Mack: "Ooh")

Oh, falling in love"

Boys: "Hey"

Girls: "Falling in love"

Lela: "Magic"

The group of dancing teens had reached the cash registers, with their trolleys trailing behind them, by the time they had finished their song. After sharing a few sheepish smiles, everyone split up their items and paid for them, eventually all gathering in the car park once they were done.

"We're all meeting up at Big Momma's as soon as we get back to start on getting the decorations, ok?" Lela announced, earning brainless nods and mumbles of agreements from her friends.

"Do we all have to help or can we get on with other stuff that we have to do?" Tanner asked, turning to his girlfriend with an ever so slightly concerned expression.

"Yeah, 'cause we still have to learn the song for tomorrow night," Seacat agreed, walking over to stand next to Tanner.

"Oh my gosh, yes, I totally forgot about that!" Lela gasped, her head snapping to lock her vision onto her boyfriend's twin sister. "Coral, how's that song coming?" she called, snatching Coral's attention away from her older brother and Giggles' conversation. "Is it finished?"

"Uh, yeah, I finished writing it up last night. I've just got to give it to the band and the guys to learn it," she replied, referring to Tanner and Seacat as well as Big Momma's house band.

"And the dance number that you said you were going to do with it, have you got the choreography sorted out?" Lela asked, her nerves still high even though most of the work had already been done regarding the performance.

"Yeah, I was going to practice it with everyone who signed up tomorrow morning but I can arrange it for this afternoon if that would make you feel better," Coral compromised, not wanting to get on Lela's bad side.

"Alright, you can get everyone rounded up by the time that we've finished decorating and then I'll leave you to practice," Lela agreed, her mind at rest now that she had an idea of what was going on.

"You're still up for being in the dance number, right?" Coral checked, looking across at Giggles as she leaned against Seacat's car.

"Of course! It's going to be so much fun!" Giggles exclaimed, bouncing on the spot with a huge grin on her face.

"Fun? I can't imagine listenin' to Coral boss you around for two hours bein' fun," Butchy snorted, taking a playful dig at his girlfriend.

"Hey," Coral snapped, frowning at the biker boy stood next to her.

"So I'm guessin' you're not takin' part in the number then," Lugnut said, glancing in Butchy's direction.

"You's gots to be jokin'," Butchy scoffed, earning a scowl from the golden-brown haired surfer girl stood beside him. "I wouldn't be caught dead in that dance number. Ha, get it, 'cause it's Halloween," Butchy chuckled, laughing at his own pathetic joke.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious," Coral mumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes and avoiding eye contact with her so-called boyfriend.

"Well I hope you like watching someone else dancing with Coral then, Butchy," Giggles piped up, trying to stick up for her friend, who she knew was hiding how much that the biker boy's comment had hurt her.

"What'cha talkin' about now?" Butchy sighed, looking mildly bored already as he turned his head to look at the blonde surfer girl.

"Well there's a female lead in the dance, obviously played by Coral since it's her number, but there's a male lead too, which someone has to play," Giggles started, watching a cheeky grin start to form on Coral's face next to her.

"Oh really?" Butchy questioned, raising one of his eyebrows at Coral, who was still refusing to make eye contact with him. "And who's playing this 'male lead' then?"

"Ben," Coral replied casually, her smile broadening as she watched Butchy's expression change from the corner of her eye.

"What? No! Screw him, I'll dance with you," Butchy exploded, coming around to look his girlfriend square in the face. But Coral had to try to stifle a laugh at Butchy's furious yet resentful expression, acting like he had been left out of the party that he'd just denied wanting to attend.

The reason that Butchy was getting so defensive about Coral dancing with this boy was because Butchy wasn't too pleased after hearing the news that less than five minutes after arriving, Ben had whisked the curly-haired surfer girl into a dance number and then continued to serenade her for ten minutes afterwards until the biker boy showed up. Coral found the whole situation rather perplexing at first but quickly saw the funny side of it and thought that it was rather comical. Butchy, on the other hand, didn't even think to acknowledge the fact that there _could_ be a funny side, he just growled something at the boy, who shared his hair colour with Coral (sickening him even more), before whisking the surfer girl into Big Momma's, where she lectured him about how it was just a bit of fun and that she didn't need him sheltering her from people. She hadn't been very pleased with Butchy that day but then again Butchy hadn't been very pleased with Ben, so I guess that both of them could silently stew over their problems together. What else could possibly say true love more? Oh wait...

"I thought that's what you'd say," Coral smirked, standing up straight before teasingly kissing him on the cheek. "We've got him, Lela," she called across to the biker girl a few seconds later.

"Great!" Lela grinned as she loaded carrier bags of decorations into the boot of Tanner's car.

"Wait, what?" Butchy questioned, very confused about what just happened. "You set me up?!"

"Lela wanted us to get you in on the dance number," Giggles explained, sharing Coral's smirk.

"And I think that we just succeeded," Coral added, resting her arm on Butchy's shoulder before letting out a little laugh and running around to the other side of the car with Giggles right by her side, where the two surfer girls hopped inside.

"Oh man," Butchy sighed, realising what his jealously had just got him into as Lugnut let out a chuckle.

"See you when we get back, Butch," Lela called, a small giggle escaping her lips as she noticed Butchy's dejected expression.

"Whatever," the biker boy mumbled before lumbering over to where he'd parked his ride.

"I don't think Butchy's very happy about getting involved with this dance number thing, Lela," Mack observed, stepping back so that Brady could close up the trunk.

"I know but everyone needs to contribute somehow," Lela replied with a sigh. " And anyway, Butchy's not very happy about a lot of things. Besides, he just needs to get into the spirit of things," she continued, a mischievous glint sparkling in her ice, blue eyes. "I have," she said before whipping to face Mack and shrieking, "Boo!"

Mack jolted in surprised, clearly not expecting the biker girl's outburst. "I can see that," she said, a smile spreading across her face once she'd taken a second to calm herself alone. It seemed like Lela had already gotten into the spirit of Halloween, but how long was it going to take the others?

 **I hope that you liked the first one-shot!**

 **The song that I used is called Black Magic by Little Mix and was suggested to me by DianaDirectioner. So thank you for that!**

 **Like I have said previously, I will be putting the next one-shot up tomorrow. But if you can't wait that long then you can go and check out my Halloween one-shot from last year: Tricks, Treats and Halloween Pranks. You don't have to, it's just a suggestion if you want something to do. :)**

 **Another thing that I wanted to ask you is please could you list these five pairings, that I will be using in these one-shots, in order of how much you like them (1 being your favourite and 5 being your least favourite). The pairings are:**

 **Lela & Tanner**

 **Butchy & Coral**

 **CheeChee & Seacat**

 **Struts & Lugnut**

 **And finally, Giggles and & Rascal**

 **These aren't necessarily romantic pairings, it's just for some dance numbers that I have planned for a later one-shot. You just need to let me know the order that you like them in and then I can adapt whatever seems most popular into the story. This part is pretty important so please don't forget to leave your opinions to help me out!**

 **I think that's all for the moment now though.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-cherrygorilla**


	2. Dancing With The Dead

**Hello!**

 **So this one-shot wasn't a prompt, it was just something that I wanted to put together so I hope that you still find it entertaining. I've been really nervous about posting this because I know that a lot of you don't like it when I include my OC and that alone made me really paranoid about putting her into this story. Hopefully you don't mind too much though. I'll let you judge it yourself though. Here it is!**

"What's this whole dance number thing about then?" Mack asked as she walked up the steps to Big Momma's with Lela.

"Well, since I put myself forward to be in charge of planning the party this year, I thought that it would be nice if we could all pull together and do a group performance for it," Lela explained, stopping just outside of the double doors that led into the beach hangout spot. "And I know that we sing and dance all the time but we've never really done something where we've planned it out like this before, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think it's a cool idea," Mack said, glad to see that Lela was taking charge and organising things instead of letting other people do them for her. "So how did you decide who was going to do what parts?" Mack continued, trying to see how much of this task that Lela had taken on by herself.

"Not in the fairest way, to be honest," Lela said, letting out a small, slightly embarrassed laugh. "I offered to write the song originally but soon realised that I don't have the time or skills to write or choreograph it, which meant that I had to look for someone else. At first no one came forward so we drew names out of a hat and it ended up being Coral, who wasn't too pleased now that I think about it. Seacat and Butchy, however, seemed to be very amused," the biker girl babbled, getting a little lost in the story as she explained it.

"So Coral's written and choreographed the entire thing?" Mack asked, checking that she'd gotten the gist of Lela's long-winded explanation.

"Yeah," Lela replied with a nod and a bright smile.

"And you haven't seen in yet?" Mack asked, raising one of her eyebrows at the biker girl in front of her.

"Nope," Lela answered, still managing to maintain her grin.

"And the performance of it is tomorrow?" Mack asked, feeling like the whole concept of this idea was a recipe for disaster.

"Yeah," Lela smiled, not yet seeming to notice the concerns that Mack had spotted instantly.

"Good luck," Mack said simply, resting her hand on Lela's shoulder and shooting her a sympathetic look. Coral wasn't known for being one of the most mature members of the 1960s movie cast, so putting her in charge of something as huge as creating an entire musical performance didn't really seem like the most logical thing to do. Now that Mack had pointed this out to Lela, all of the biker girl's faith in her boyfriend's twin sister melted away. She just kept picturing everything going horribly wrong on the other side of the doors that they were waiting outside of.

"Do you think we should check on them?" Lela asked, lightly biting on her lip as a nervous habit. But she didn't get a reply from Mack; they just made a silent, mutual agreement to do exactly that.

The sight that the two girls were met with wasn't exactly what they'd been expecting. It wasn't utter chaos, but it wasn't totally under control either. Tanner, Seacat and Brady were all huddled on the stage, standing behind microphones, flipping through pages of sheet music and trying to get to grips with the lyrics. There was a collection of rather sweaty bikers and surfers, well mostly surfers, milling around the space in the centre of the room that had been cleared of tables to create a dance floor, their cheeks flushed and stray wisps of hair becoming frizzy as they tried to escape the restraints of their hairstyles. At this point though it wasn't very clear which teens were members of which group because none of them were dressed in their usual attires. They'd all opted for soft, jersey shorts, leggings and tops because frankly, trying to dance like this in a swimsuit or a leather jacket was a lot easier said than done. The main two attractions that drew your attention towards them were the two biker boys at one side of the room and the two surfer girls at the other. The two biker boys were Lugnut and Butchy because, let's be honest, who else would be caught making a scene like they were? Lugnut was slumped down in a chair at one of the tables and Butchy was supporting himself on said table, gasping for air and bright red in the face. The two surfer girls on the other hand appeared to be rather jittery as they stood off to the side of the stage, just close enough for Tanner, Seacat and Brady to pick up bits and pieces of their conversation. Giggles was anxiously watching Coral, who looked like she was about to tear her hair out, pace back and forth and mumble things to herself every now and then.

"She's going to hate it," Coral murmured, wringing her hands together as she turned on her heels and walked back the way that she'd just come.

"She won't, Coral. How could she? It's amazing, I don't know what you're worrying about," Giggles replied, trying desperately to calm Coral down before she had a complete meltdown.

"It's not what she asked for, Giggles," Coral shot back in despair, flinging her arms out to the side and accidentally whacking Seacat's shin in the process. "Sorry," she mumbled, taking less than a second to look up at the surfer boy and apologise.

"What do you mean? She just asked you to write and choreograph a dance number," Giggles said, her eyes darting to follow Coral's marches like she was watching a tennis match. "And that's exactly what you did."

"But it's got nothing to do with Halloween, G," Coral fired, stamping her foot in frustration and making a curl slip out of her ponytail and fall in front of her face. "The song has nothing to do with the Halloween," she clarified, growing more and more paranoid about the situation as the seconds dragged out into minutes.

"The dance number does though," Giggles tried, hoping that she could boost her friend's confidence a little bit. But it didn't seem like it was working.

"That's only because I added stuff in. Oh, who am I kidding? The stuff that I put in doesn't have anything to do with Halloween either," Coral sighed, sinking down onto the edge of the stage and hunching over, but not before booting the wooden platform that the three surfer boys were stood on and then pretending like it hadn't really hurt.

"Coral, the song is fine," Brady said, glancing up from his sheet music to look at the surfer girl.

"It's as good as it could possibly be at eleven o'clock last night," Coral huffed, picking at a stray piece of thread on her t-shirt.

"You wrote this last night?" Brady asked in disbelief, hardly able to process what he was hearing.

"Look, it's not my fault I forgot about it," Coral said, snapping a little bit because the pressure was starting to get to her.

"Well I think it's amazing considering you wrote this like twelve hours ago," Seacat said, genuinely impressed with his friend's efforts at creating a piece of music.

"It's got nothing to do with Halloween though," Coral repeated, throwing the three male singers a look of despair.

"Coral, it's not like Lela expected you to write the next 'I Want Candy' is it?" Seacat asked, raising one of his eyebrows as spoke.

"You never know with that girl," Coral whined as Giggles perched on the stage beside her.

" I don't know what you're worrying about, everything looks great to me," Tanner piped up, shooting his sister a goofy smile.

"Ugh," Coral sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Uh, Coral?" Lela called, making the surfer girl snap to attention.

"Yeah?" Coral called back, her level of panic looking like it had hit the clouds as she scrambled off the stage.

"Is everything ok in here?" Lela asked, starting to make her way through the crowds of dancers and over to the stage. An awkward, embarrassed laugh from Coral was the first answer that she got, until Seacat stepped in.

"Yes, it's fine," he said, walking over to stand behind the girl whose mass of golden brown curls was scraped back into a ponytail.

"Coral just doesn't seem to think so," Giggles added, sending her friend a disapproving look.

"Well I guess it's not that bad," Coral caved, trying to cover up her insecurities over the performance to put Lela's mind at rest. "It just might not be perfect," she compromised as an uneasy smile pulled at her lips. "So if you don't like it then please try to go easy on me."

"Right," Lela said slowly, her own panic about the dance number starting to set in. "How about you just show me what you've got so far? Then we can go from there," Lela suggested, praying that the outcome of this wasn't going to be as terrible as she was now expecting it to be.

"Ok," Coral said, her fake confidence having some obvious flaws like her awkward laugh that she finished every sentence with and the way that she was trying to hide her shaking hands by limply crossing her arms across her chest. "We can do that," she said, looking over her shoulder at her friends for reassurance. "Right guys?"

"Right," Giggles, Seacat, Tanner and Brady echoed, forcing bright smiles onto their faces to cover up their uncertainty.

"Alright," Lela said, smiling back at the five teens before walking back over to the front doors of Big Momma's with Mack to watch everyone set up. "I really hope that they pull this off," the biker girl sighed, chewing nervously on her lip as her icy blue eyes locked onto the dancefloor.

"I really don't think we can pull this off, guys," Coral said, whipping back around to face the three boys with Giggles at her side as soon as Lela had turned her back.

"Sure we can, let's just go for it," Giggles said, trying to keep everyone's spirits high. "Run it from the start, the whole way through."

"Giggles, we haven't practiced it the whole way through yet," Seacat cut in. "What do you expect us to do?"

"Let's just see what happens, how bad can it be?" Tanner asked, smiling like an idiot at the other four surfers.

"He's got a point," Giggles agreed, turning to Coral for a definite answer.

"Ok, fine," Coral caved, deciding that they might as well just go for it. "Just try your best, if you mess up then pick it back up when you can and try not to make it too noticeable," she added, praying that the whole thing wouldn't turn out to be a complete disaster.

Coral and Giggles handed out the dancer's minimal costume pieces, which was merely a black cloak, before wandering over to the two biker boys, who were still wheezing around their table.

"Guys, we're running it through for Lela," Giggles explained, handing Lugnut one of the last black cloaks in her pile.

"Try not to mess anything up," Coral pleaded, growing more and more nervous as the practice performance grew closer and closer.

"I can't feel my legs," Butchy breathed, still bright red in the face and sweating like a pig.

"Oh come on, man up," Coral sighed, grabbing Butchy's hands before pulling him upright.

"I didn't sign up for this," the biker boy gasped, his whole figure slumping from exhaustion.

"You kinda did though," Giggles replied, referring back to the incident earlier when Butchy had a sudden change of heart in the Halloween store's car park.

"I just thought it would be simple steps though, not this extreme workout," Butchy grumbled, scowling at the blonde surfer girl for bringing her previous statement up.

"Are you saying that picking me up is an extreme workout now?" Coral asked, raising one of her eyebrows and stopping in her tracks so that she was looking straight at Butchy.

"Course not, yous knows that's not what I meant," Butchy sighed, trying to recover himself. "I'm just sayin' that I can't keep up with the choreography like you can."

"Well if you want to sit out then I'm sure that Ben wouldn't mind stepping in," Coral challenged before leaning over her shoulder and calling out to the boy in question. "Right, Ben?"

"Huh?" the boy replied, perking up as he heard his name.

"You wouldn't mind taking the lead, would you?" Coral asked again, knowing that Butchy hated every second of this conversation.

"No, of course not," the boy smiled, his woody brown eyes lighting up at the offer. "Why, do you need me to?" he continued, his dimples revealing themselves as his smile broadened.

"No, we's is fine," Butchy said through gritted teeth and a forced smile, taking hold of Coral's shoulders before steering her into the centre of the dancefloor.

"Is someone a little jealous?" Coral teased, slipping her simple, white, costume dress over her other clothes for the purpose of the dance.

"No," Butchy scoffed, although Coral didn't even need to question the fact that he was lying, it was too obvious.

"Ok, guys, let's take it from the top," Coral announced, prompting the group of dancers to get in position. "If you go wrong then just pick it up when you can," she continued, repeating the same spiel from when she'd spoken to Tanner, Seacat and Brady.

Upon the surfer girl's declaration, the lights dimmed and the band started to play with Lela and Mack watching nervously from the side lines. As the keyboard started to play what sounded like the beginning to a vampire film, Lela turned to Mack with a look of despair. This was definitely going to turn out to be the disaster that she'd been dreading.

But then the rest of the music came in with the singers.

Tanner: "Anne Boleyn she kept a tin, which all her hopes and dreams were in"

A handful of the cloaked dancers moved over to Coral, who was stood in the middle of a spotlight, holding out a tin box to her, like the music stated.

Tanner: "She plans to run away with him forever, never to be seen again"

Some dancers to the side of Coral parted and revealed a rather smug looking Butchy, who disappeared behind more dancers almost as soon as he'd appeared with Coral backing away with him, their fingers pressed to their lips childishly. The spotlight then followed the surfer girl because her part wasn't finished yet.

Tanner: "Leaves a note and starts to choke, can feel the lump that's in her throat

It's raining and she leaves her coat in silence"

Once more, the dancers brought the items over to the surfer girl, who acted out her role with each piece; folding up the note and handing it to a dancer with a guilty look and dropping the beige trench coat as it was presented to her. But as soon as the band members started to chime in with their chants, she took a deep breath and fled through the cloaked dancers, being swallowed into the sea of black.

Momma's Boys: "We're sorry but we disagree, the boy is vermin, can't you see?

We'll drown his sins in misery and rip him of history"

Although Coral was no longer in the spotlight, she'd been replaced with Butchy, who was keeping a strong stance in the middle of the ever-moving dancers, before the chorus kicked in and the whole group of dancers burst into life.

Seacat: "People marching to the drums, everybody's having fun to the sound of love

Ugly is the world we're on, if I'm right then prove me wrong

I'm stunned to find a place we belong"

Coral was now on one side of the dancefloor whilst Butchy was at the other. All of the dancers were performing the same routine but their staggered positions made it look a whole lot more complicated than it really was, even though it was pretty complicated in the first place. But after the high-energy start to the chorus, it slowed down quite a bit after a few lines, the dancer's pace mimicking the music's.

Tanner, Seacat & Brady: "Who is your lover?"

Brady: "I couldn't tell"

Tanner, Seacat & Brady: "When hell freezes over"

Brady: "That's when I'll tell"

Tanner, Seacat & Brady: "Who is your lover?"

Brady: "I couldn't tell

When will this stop?"

As soon as Brady sung the word stop, a handful of dancer's grabbed Butchy from behind and threw him backwards into a crowd of more cloaked figures, who dragged him away with a hand over his mouth. This left Coral, who had been totally oblivious to her boyfriend's fake-kidnapping incident, to jump into a stance with her hands on her hips and her eyes locked forwards. But as she turned her head and realised that Butchy had gone, she flew into a state of panic.

Tanner: "Racing, pacing in the dark, she's searching for a lonely heart

She finds him but his heart has stopped she breaks down"

As Coral pushed and shoved her way through back-clad dancers, she looked in a complete state of despair. Apparently, her acting skills were starting to pay off for something. When the dancers finally parted and helped her to stumble upon her boyfriend, she made it seem like she could have died on the spot. The biker boy was slumped against the serving counter of Big Momma's with a big, false-blood stain sprawled across his white t-shirt. Coral faked a tiny melt-down, pretending to sob quite convincingly into her hand, which was clamped over her mouth, as the dancers closed in on her.

Momma's Boys: "We're sorry but Your Majesty, refusing orders from the Queen results in a monstrosity

Remembers a voice and hears him sing"

As the band members started up their chant again the dancers start to grab and tear at Coral's dress, dragging her further and further away from Butchy's fake corpse and closer and closer into their circle of dancers. But once the chorus rolled around again, the whole lot of them burst into life with the high-energy dance routine again. However, this time around, Butchy was absent.

Seacat: "People marching to the drums, everybody's having fun to the sound of love

Ugly is the world we're on, if I'm right then prove me wrong

I'm stunned to find a place we belong"

Tanner, Seacat & Brady: "Who is your lover?"

Brady: "I couldn't tell"

Tanner, Seacat & Brady: "When hell freezes over"

Brady: "That's when I'll tell"

Tanner, Seacat & Brady: "Who is your lover?"

Brady: "I couldn't tell

When will this stop?"

As there was a break in the singing, Butchy's body seemed to have disappeared into the sea of cloaked dancers, which Coral was now trying to battle one by one through a series of choreographed stage-fighting and dance, which wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Seacat: "People marching to the drums, everybody's having fun to the sound of love

And ugly is the world we're on, if I'm right then prove me wrong

I'm stunned to find a place we belong"

In the end, Coral couldn't fight off the dancers anymore and a black cloak was shoved around her body before she was shoved out of the group. She desperately ripped at the cloak to pull it off herself but she couldn't get it to budge. Her access to panic suddenly melted away though as the music fell dramatically in both tempo and volume and as the hand of a cloaked dancer cupped her chin with his hand.

Tanner: "Who is your lover?"

Brady: "I couldn't tell"

Coral looked up in surprise but the figure had already walked behind her at this point.

Tanner: "When hell freezes over"

Brady: "That's when I'll tell"

The dancer grabbed her waist and picked her up to spin her around.

Tanner: "Who is your lover?"

Brady: "I couldn't tell"

Coral shoved the hands away and pulled the cloak tighter around herself, as if it was some sort of barrier.

Tanner: "When hell freezes over"

Brady: "That's when I'll tell"

But once Coral defensively turned to face the black-clad figure, her face broke out into a disbelieving grin. The dancer lifted down the hood to reveal that it was Butchy…back from the dead apparently.

Tanner: "Who is your lover?"

Brady: "I couldn't tell"

Coral raced across to the biker boy and flung her arms around his neck before he picked her up and whirled her around some more. As the two lovebirds were reunited, they start to perform their own little routine, whilst the dancers in black slowly started to build up their routine again; stepping, swaying and jumping in time to the music.

Tanner: "When hell freezes over"

Brady: "That's when I'll tell"

Tanner: "Who is your lover?"

Brady: "I couldn't tell"

Tanner: "When hell freezes over"

Brady: "That's when I'll tell"

Tanner: "Who is your lover?" (Seacat: "People marching to the drums")

Brady: "I couldn't tell"

Tanner: "When hell freezes over"

Brady: "That's when I'll tell"

Tanner: "Who is your lover?" (Seacat: "People marching to the drums")

Brady: "I couldn't tell"

Tanner: "When hell freezes over"

Brady: "That's when I'll tell"

Tanner: "Who is your lover?" (Seacat: "People marching to the drums")

Brady: "I couldn't tell"

Tanner: "When hell freezes over"

Brady: "That's when I'll tell"

Tanner: "Who is your lover?" (Seacat: "People marching to the drums")

Brady: "I couldn't tell"

As soon as Brady began to hold his note, Coral started to spin on the spot.

Tanner: "Tell"

When Tanner joined Brady in the note holding, Butchy joined Coral spinning.

Seacat: "Tell"

And when Seacat started to hold his note, the rest of the dancers broke into spins too, everyone's black cloaks billowing out around them.

Brady: "When will this stop?"

The music stopped instantly, leaving the room in total silence. The dancers all collapsed to the floor, apart from Coral and Butchy, who had ripped off their cloaks to reveal identical fake-blood splatters across their chests. Coral had managed to recreate a story reminiscent of something like Romeo and Juliet: two lovers torn apart by tragedy and finally reunited. The dance was supposed to show that after hearing the news that her lover had died, Coral's character couldn't cope with the grief and had taken her own life, meaning that she would be with her true love one again. Whether Lela had picked that up though, she had no idea.

The house lights of Big Momma's came back on and the dancers all got back up to their feet, animatedly talking between themselves. Coral turned to face Butchy with a look of utter disbelief. How had they all managed to pull that off so seamlessly?

"Coral," Lela piped up as she and Mack descended the steps and walked over to the crowd of dancers.

"Yeah?" the surfer girl asked nervously, ripping her gaze away from the biker girl's brother.

"That was amazing!" Lela squealed, jumping for joy because everything had worked itself out for her. "The whole concept of it was just beautiful!"

"You really think so?" Coral asked, shocked beyond belief but completely elated at the same time.

"Of course!" Lela squealed, jumping up and down on the spot as the dancers started to crowd around them.

Coral was so overjoyed that she turned to her dance partner and flung her arms around his neck, almost bowling the Rodents leader over.

"Mack, I think that I've got things under control," Lela announced, a bright smile spreading across her face as she watched the dancers run around excitedly. This Halloween was definitely shaping up to be one that they would never forget, especially with the teens' plans for that evening.

 **I hope that you enjoyed it!**

 **I know that it's not very well written and the idea's a bit limp but I wanted to write it up. Hopefully the one-shots after this will be a bit better!**

 **The song that I used is called Transylvania by McFly. It wasn't suggested by anyone but I just love the song and the band and thought that it was perfect to use around Halloween time. I definitely recommend listening to it!**

 **Like I mentioned in my last AN, I need you to help me with rating these pairings for a one-shot that I have planned for later in the week. These aren't romantic pairings; it's more about just which characters in the pairs you like to read about the most. The list is:**

 **Lela & Tanner**

 **Coral & Butchy**

 **CheeChee & Seacat**

 **Struts & Lugnut**

 **And Giggles & Rascal**

 **If you could take the time to tell me the order of how much you like them then I would really appreciate it! Until I have some sort of an idea then I can get started on writing that one-shot. So please help me out!**

 **Also, speaking of pairings, I realised that this chapter has a lot of interaction between Coral and Butchy in it and it's made me aware that I have written their relationship horrendously. It's like they hate each other. But I can't just start writing their conversations and actions towards each other totally differently because that wouldn't really make sense for them to flip from one extreme to the other. So if anyone has any suggestions on how I can improve this then I'd love to hear them because right now, to me, they sound like a grumpy, old couple. Or maybe you like them like they are, although I highly doubt it. Let me know what you think about Coral and Butchy's highly dysfunctional relationship in a review!**

 **I think that's all for now though!**

 **Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews yesterday, they mean the world to me! And thank you for reading!**

 **-cherrygorilla**


	3. Spine-Chilling Cinema

**Hello!**

 **I don't really have anything to say before I get into the story today, which is unusual for me.**

 **WARNING: This one-shot does include some explanations of things that go on in horror films. If you're not comfortable with that and those things scare you then you might want to just skim through this. I tried to make the descriptions as tame as possible but if you don't like things like that then I wanted to warn you beforehand.**

 **But here you go, I hope that you like it!**

The bikers sauntered into Big Momma's with their usual air of superiority just in time to witness the beginnings of a pillow fight between the surfers. Apparently this evening was already getting off to a good start.

"Looks like things are really starting to come together here," Lela observed, smiling at the five surfers and Mack and Brady, who were setting up Big Momma's for their event.

This year the Wet Side Story teens had decided that it would be a good idea to have a huge group sleepover in Big Momma's, each one of them agreeing to spend the entire night there, no matter what happens. At first that had seemed like a rather simple task, until Struts had suggested renting a movie projector and playing scary movies into the early hours of the morning. While the original plan had been for the five main surfers and five main bikers to attend the sleepover, Lela managed to persuade Mack and Brady to stick around for it too, which is why the two modern day teens were helping spread out an array of duvets, pillows and sleeping bags to cover the floor of Big Momma's.

"Well it's just a few cushions and blankets," Seacat replied, taking a sneaky swipe as Giggles with the pillow in his hands.

"Yeah, it's really not that hard," Coral added, tossing the cushion that she was holding onto the floor. But just as she did that, Tanner strolled past her and clipped her around the back of the head with the pillow in his hands, chuckling away at her confused expression.

"When are we gettin' this thing started? Are we just gonna stand around and stare at each other or are we gonna go and get changed?" Struts asked, twirling a piece of hair lazily around her finger as she shifted her weight to the left side of her body and placed her free hand on her hip.

"I guess we'll go get changed then," Lela announced, looking around at her friends for some sign of agreement. After all, they'd never done anything like this before. Normally, the Wet Side Story teens knew exactly what they were doing because their movie's script had been drummed into their heads; everything was planned out for them in advance. So when it came to ad-libbing, they had no idea what to do.

After a sharp elbow to the ribs from CheeChee, Butchy piped up with a very uncertain, "uh, ladies first, I guess."

CheeChee let out one of her giggles as she linked arms with Struts, the pair of biker girl's skipping off towards the bathrooms with Giggles and Coral following closely behind them and Mack and Lela bringing up the rear.

* * *

"We're back!" Struts hollered, bursting through the double doors that led to the corridor of bathrooms, storage cupboards and spare rooms with a flourish.

"Your turn," Giggles called, appearing behind Struts as she shouted to the boys.

And no less than five minutes later, the boys all wandered back into the main part of the restaurant in their bed-clothes to see the girls all puzzling over how to work the movie projector that they had rented out.

"I'm pretty sure that you put that there," Lela said, pointing at something inside the large contraption, although judging by her expression she had no clue what she was talking about.

"I'm not so sure, Lela," CheeChee argued, fiddling around with the side of the machine.

"What are these parts for again?" Giggles asked, holding up two film reels.

"They's the movies, Giggles," Struts explained with a sigh.

"Look, why don't we just ask for some help?" Giggles asked, dropping the two film reels and crossing her arms as she glared at the projector.

"No, we don't need help," Coral scoffed, picking up the two film reels that Giggles had tossed to the side. "We're perfectly fine on our own," she added, attempting to slot one of the films into the side of the machine, only to fail miserably.

"Really?" CheeChee questioned, quirking one of her eyebrows at the surfer girl.

"Ok fine," Coral huffed in defeat. "Guys, come help us."

"Leave it to me, I set up these things all the time," Brady stepped in, ambling over to the projector with a confident smile.

"Really? They still have these things in the future?" Lela asked, marvelling at Brady as he began to easily assemble the device.

"Not really," Brady said rather awkwardly, not wanting to have to explain that Wet Side Story was a pretty old movie with an old movie projector being one of the few ways to view it. "What movie do you want to watch first?" he asked, trying to change the topic of conversation.

"This one," Struts piped up, grabbing a film reel before handing it over to Brady.

"'Circus of Horrors'?" Brady questioned, raising one of his eyebrows at the biker girl, who was grinning mischievously and nodding her head. "Huh," he chuckled, sliding the reel into the machine.

"Oh brother," Lela sighed upon hearing the name of the film.

"Gee, doesn't that sound cheery?" Coral said sarcastically, getting up off the floor to go and help the boys set up the screen.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's a real bundle of laughs," Seacat laughed, copying Coral's sarcastic tone.

"How come you got to choose the films, Struts?" Giggles asked, already dreading the first flick just from its title. "If Lela and I went to the rental store then we would have come out with some tamer ones."

"But ya didn't go to the store, did ya?" Butchy snickered, finding Giggles' nervous expression quite funny.

"Well ya said that ya wanted scary movies, so I got ya scary movies," Struts replied, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, they're not that scary."

"We'll be the judge of that one," Lugnut scoffed, sprawling out across one of the blankets beside the movie projector.

"Listen, I'm a horror movie expert," Struts said, turning to the biker boy with a confident smile. "I think I know what I'm talkin' about."

"How can you like horror movies, Struts? Do you just like being scared senseless?" Lela asked, raising one of her eyebrows and looking at the biker girl in disbelief.

"Like I said, Lela, they're not that scary," Struts repeated.

"She should try watching horror films from our century," Brady mumbled, making Mack let out a soft chuckle as she helped him set up the projector.

"And anyway, the little details in horror films are what make them great," Struts continued, her mischievous grin returning to her face.

"Oh really? Like what?" Coral asked, getting a dance number in response rather than a simple answer.

"Let me set the scene," Struts replied, grabbing Butchy and Lugnut by the hands before dragging the two biker boys to their feet.

Struts: "There's a chill in the air"

Butchy & Lugnut: "Chill in the air"

Struts: "You hear a creak on the stair"

Butchy & Lugnut: "Creak on the stairs"

Struts: "You gotta lock all your doors"

Butchy & Lugnut: "Lock all your doors"

Struts: "Is there anybody out?"

With Struts acting out each line and getting the boys to copy her lyrics, she was managing to create something which vaguely resembled a dance routine. But the real dancing began when she forced CheeChee and Lela off their butts to join her in the number that she'd started.

Struts, CheeChee & Lela: "They're out to get you to capture you and make you spell bound

Howling and prowling you're shivering, quivering, spell bound"

Struts led the dance for the chorus but the bikers got the hang of it pretty quickly with very few mistakes or injuries being the plus side to this.

Struts with the bikers: "You cannot run and you cannot hide, yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump in the night

Wherever you run and wherever you hide, yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump, bump, bump in the night"

The chorus ended and the five bikers all turned on the surfers, each one trying to scare them individually by shouting, catching them by surprise or grabbing them from behind. Some were effective but most just failed miserably. So the surfers decided to join Struts and see if they could pull it off more easily.

Struts: "Tell me who's spooking who?"

Seacat & Rascal: "Who's spooking who?"

Struts: "It's very Scooby Doo"

Seacat & Rascal: "Scooby Doo"

Struts: "You hear a shriek in the house"

Seacat & Rascal: "Shriek in the house"

Struts: "You know it's freakin' me out"

Struts, Giggles & Coral: "They're out to get you to capture you and make you spell bound

Howling and prowling you're shivering, quivering, spell bound"

After the girls' almost zombie-like dancing, which took the time to isolate each part of their body with every step that they took, the surfers took their turn to dance the routine for the chorus.

Struts with the surfers: "You cannot run and you cannot hide, yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump in the night

Wherever you run and wherever you hide, yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump, bump, bump in the night"

The surfers didn't have much more luck though because the bikers saw them all coming. Even though both attempts had been failures, the Wet Side Story teens decided to join efforts to finish off the song, each person pairing off with another.

Tanner: "They go bump, they go bump, they go bump, they go

They go bump, they go, they go bump, they go"

CheeChee: "You cannot run and you cannot hide, yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump, bump, bump in the night"

Struts with the surfers and bikers: "You cannot run and you cannot hide, yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump in the night (CheeChee: "Yeah, yeah, oh yeah")

You know wherever you run and wherever you hide, yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump, bump, bump in the night"

Surfers & Bikers: "You cannot run and you cannot hide, yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump in the night (Struts: "You can't run! Can't hide! Oh yeah")

You know wherever you run and wherever you hide, yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump, bump, bump in the night"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the twelve teens were all settled down, eagerly watching the projector flicker into life and throw the film up onto the screen. It turns out that 'Circus of Horrors' was about an English plastic surgeon that made disfigured girls join the circus that he inherited. And the film seemed fine up to that point; it just took a turn for the worst when the girls started dying in freak accidents.

The first time someone died, in a rather gruesome way might I add since she was mauled by a lion, it proved to be quite the scare for the Wet Side Story teens. Tanner literally threw half of the popcorn bowl over the floor and Giggles let out a surprisingly loud squeak. Mack and Brady tried to stifle their laughter from the 60s teens' reactions to the film, which consisted of gasps, jumps and the occasional hiding behind a cushion or grabbing of someone's arm. To them these 'scary' movies were incredibly lame compared to the ones that Mack and Brady had experienced over the years. The special effects looked like a heavily budgeted high school drama production and the plot lines were too ridiculous to take seriously. So whilst the movie characters were messing themselves during the films, Mack and Brady were trying not to laugh out loud or fall asleep, there was no in between.

After yet another horrific death when a lady on a spinning wheel got impaled by a rogue knife during a throwing act, Seacat tried to make a stab at a joke (pun intended). "Good job we didn't go ahead with the idea of carving pumpkins whilst watching these," he said, leaning across to Coral and Giggles, who were sat beside him, after seeing them jump out of their skin at the last murder.

"Yeah," Coral laughed uneasily, half-watching the film and half-listening to Seacat's weak attempt at humour. Giggles however made no effort to acknowledge Seacat's words; instead she just clutched the pillow to her chest for dear life and stared in horror at the screen. The surfers weren't exactly the type of people that were into watching scary movies.

"I'm pretty sure one of us would have lost a hand already," Seacat continued, hoping to lighten the mood but not succeeding at all.

* * *

So the first film ended and everyone managed to make it out in one piece, well sort of. Lela was huddled so close to Tanner that she was practically part of him, but the head surfer himself wasn't much more composed. Tanner's face had drained off a lot of its colour and he was holding on to Lela like his life depended on it. Giggles was still petrified and was clutching the cushion to her chest so hard that her knuckles had turned white. Coral hadn't fared much better and was partially hiding behind the blonde surfer girl as she just gaped warily at the screen. Seacat seemed to be a little less shaken but his girlfriend certainly appeared to be more scared than she had boasted that she would be. Despite announcing before the film had started that she'd find it boring, CheeChee was now hugging her knees up underneath her chin and was barely looking at the screen. Rascal was sat next to Struts, which was a mistake in itself because every time that he jumped she would let out a giggle and try to scare him again, making the whole experience twice as traumatizing for the surfer boy. Speaking of Struts, none of this had fazed her, as expected. However, the two biker boys, who you would expect to be just as tough, if not tougher than Struts, were pathetically trying to mask that the film had freaked them out so much that they were now sitting extremely close to each other. Mack and Brady just looked on in amusement at the bunch; of course the movie had had little to no effect on them, but they found it rather entertaining to watch the Wet Side Story characters' reactions instead.

As you can see, the first film wasn't a group favourite. So they moved onto the next one, which didn't prove to be much better.

"Ok, Brady, this is the next one," Struts hollered, grabbing a film reel from the table behind her before tossing it in the blonde's direction.

"'The Innocents'," Brady recited, his eyes skimming over the words that were printed onto the reel.

"No way," Rascal squeaked from beside Struts, making we let out yet another laugh.

"Yes way," she shot back with a smirk, flopping back down on the mountain of pillows that she had arranged for herself.

"I can tell yous now that there is gonna be nothin' innocent about that movie," Butchy grumbled, watching Brady slot the film reel into the projector.

"Oh gosh," Lela whimpered, trying to hide her face in Tanner's chest. The film hadn't even started and people were already getting bad feelings about it.

So the film turned out to be about two children being possessed by deceased members of the household of a large stately home. The children's new governess kept seeing the ghosts of the two dead servants, who were supposed lovers, near the children, who were always acting strangely, and was eventually driven insane by it.

Apparently the nanny wasn't the only one being driven insane by the film. Because as soon the she discovered a dead pigeon underneath the young boy's pillow, Lela flipped out.

"That is disgusting!" she screeched, pushing herself off Tanner and jumping to her feet. "That's it. That's my limit," she continued, flinging her arm towards the screen in despair. "I can't watch this anymore. I'm going home, who's with me?"

Giggles' arm shot in the air as she scrambled to her feet, leaving a now distraught Coral behind.

"Guys, please stay, it's really not that bad," Struts begged, tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Struts, there's a dead bird on the screen!" Lela exclaimed as Giggles rushed to her side. "Plus, I barely made it through the last film!"

"Please," Struts tried again, sticking her bottom lip out and sending a pleading look to the two girls.

"If anyone else wants to leave then you're free to come and join us at my house," Lela announced, ignoring Struts' last comment as she addressed the group, who just shot her puzzled and slightly shocked looks. And with that, Giggles and Lela skipped out of Big Momma's with linked arms.

Now that Giggles and Lela had left, Tanner had no one to hold on to and Coral had no one to hide behind. So naturally the two siblings crept towards each other so that they were now sat with Seacat and CheeChee, all four teens trying desperately to hide their terror for the sake of keeping their egos intact.

* * *

As the second film drew to a close, the majority of the teens were more traumatised than ever. CheeChee was holding a blanket up under her chin, which she frequently hid behind. Tanner had spent most of the film peeking at the screen through his fingers and Coral was still doing her goldfish impression of just gaping at the screen and jumping out of her skin at every opportunity possible. Rascal was still getting scared by anything and everything, including tiny things like a door creaking or a piece of popcorn falling on the floor or more often than not, Struts frightening him. Seacat still seemed to be pretty calm about the films but that didn't stop him from wincing every so often and being a little more jittery than usual. The biker boys had been a little more shaken up by the second film and would flinch every time that something happened on or off screen. Struts' favourite thing to do besides freaking out Rascal was to tap the popcorn bowl on Butchy or Lugnut's shoulder to pass it on to them, which always resulted in them jumping about ten feet in the air and letting out sharp exhales of breath. And Mack and Brady were struggling to stay awake because not only did they find the movies incredibly dull, since the lights were switched off and they were surrounding by pillows and blankets, they couldn't really resist the temptation of sleep.

"Brady, next film, please," Struts announced as the credits were rolling on the screen.

"Which one this time?" Brady mumbled sleepily after being nudged awake by an equally groggy Mack.

"'13 Ghosts'," Struts explained with yet another mischievous smile as she handed Brady the film reel.

"Oh my god," Coral mumbled, her voice muffled because she had shoved her face into a cushion in despair.

"Creepy children I can deal with, ghosts I can't," Seacat confessed, the mere prospect of this new film spooking him more than both of the previous ones put together.

"This one's not scary at all, trust me," Struts said with a little too much confidence to be sincere. "It's a tame one to act as a reward to making it this far."

"It's gonna take a lot more than a slightly less scary film to make up for this, Struts," Butchy snapped, becoming crabbier as the night wore on.

The third film was about a family going to live in a mansion that they had inherited, which was unsurprisingly haunted by thirteen ghosts that could only be seen when wearing a special pair of goggles that had been left on the premises.

It didn't take long for the next set of people to freak out and leave though, following in Lela and Giggles' footsteps. The thing that set the next pair off this time was when the characters in the film got out an Ouija board.

"Nope, nope, nope," Tanner said, getting to his feet and leaving Coral on her own for the second time that night. "I've managed to cope with everything else but those things seriously freak me out."

"Yeah those things seriously freak me out," Rascal echoed, standing up as well.

"I'm done, I'm going to go hang out with Lela," Tanner announced, making his way to the exit of Big Momma's with Rascal trailing after him.

Everyone shifted around to get in new positions now that they had lost another two people. Struts trotted over to the two biker boys to make them new subjects to her reign of terror and scares. But she was quickly followed by Coral who spent the rest of the film pressed against Butchy's side because she couldn't bear the thought of watching it on her own.

By this point the remaining six Wet Side Story teens, apart from Struts, were very on edge and it had barely been a minute since Tanner and Rascal left when they all let out a collective scream, which was the end result of a picture frame in the film falling off the wall. The teens would literally scream at anything at this point.

Throughout the rest of the film there was a lot of fire, flying objects that often broke and caused the Wet Side Story teens to jump out of their skins for the millionth time that night, the thirteen ghosts making various terrifying appearances and the one thing that made CheeChee crack: the séance.

"Oks, I've managed to hang around here this long but doing weird stuff like this is the last straw," CheeChee exclaimed, gesturing towards the screen as she pushed Seacat off her and stormed towards the door.

"Chee, please stay," Struts called, kind of disappointed that the last biker girl left was bailing out on her.

"Tough little CheeChee runnin' away from a ghost movie?" Lugnut teased, smirking as CheeChee shot daggers at him.

"Excuse me for findin' people tryin' to contact the dead a little creepy!" CheeChee snapped before walking out the door and slamming it with such an almighty force that the teens could have sworn that the floor shook.

The third film ended with the family deciding to sell the house, which didn't really come as a shock to the remaining teens.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I saw that one coming," Seacat said, forcing out an uneasy laugh that was met with blank, unimpressed stares from the two biker boys and the remaining surfer. Struts however just grinned mischievously and grabbed the next film.

"No kidding they sold the place, I'd have been out of there just from seeing the outside of the house," Coral mumbled, her head resting on Butchy's shoulder as the biker boy's free arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Now this is the last film," Struts announced as she grabbed the final film reel from the table behind her with her usual smirk. "So I guess that we'll have to see who makes it to the end and who flakes out at the final hurdle."

"What's it called, Brady?" Seacat asked as the blonde slotted the last film reel into the projector.

"The City of the Dead," Brady yawned, going back to Mack's side the second that he'd set up the projector.

"Oh great, doesn't that sound like a fun place to go?" Butchy scoffed as Coral put her head in his lap in despair.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," she sighed, covering her face with her hands before moving them up to run through her hair like combs.

"Believe me, this is a good one," Struts grinned, making the other four Wet Side Story teens let out deflated sighs.

"That means that I'm probably going to mess my pants then," Lugnut muttered as Struts let out a cackle.

The screen flickered into life and began to tell the story of a young girl who went to study an old village known for its history with witchcraft. The film hadn't been running for all that long when the people on the screen discovered a dead body whose skin was burned raw. And that was when Coral broke down.

She bolted upright from Butchy's lap with the back of her hand pressed to her mouth.

"You ok?" Seacat and Butchy asked together since the surfer girl, who was sat between them, had disturbed them both.

"I literally just threw up in my mouth," Coral whispered, shakily getting to her feet.

"You're leavin'?" Struts questioned, stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth as she watched the surfer girl's retreating figure.

"Yeah, I've had enough," Coral replied, her voice wavering as she weakly pushed to door open. But the surfer girl's screams were heard not even a second later because Tanner and Rascal had grown bored back at Lela's house. So they had decided to come and wait by the doors of Big Momma's and ambush the next person that walked out, which just so happened to be Tanner's very own sister. After grabbing her by the waist and making her cry out in surprise, the three surfers all laughed it off and ran back to Lela's house. But that didn't mean that they hadn't scared the teens inside the beach hangout senseless, because they'd definitely succeeded there.

After that, the remaining four Wet Side Story teens' eyes were glued to the screen, the tension and suspense of waiting for something else to happen weighing everyone down so heavily that it was like a blanket of lead.

Finally, Butchy spoke up. "Why the hell would she go in the basement? Everyone knows never to go in a creepy basement," he muttered to himself, grabbing a handful of popcorn and dropping the pieces into his mouth one by one.

"Something's going to happen," Seacat agreed, mumbling out loud as everyone watched the blonde girl descend the cobweb-covered steps to the basement on the screen. "I know something bad is going to happen." And with that, the blonde girl was grabbed from behind with a hand clamped over her mouth. "I knew it!" Seacat exclaimed as the three boys all jumped.

"Ok, not gonna lie, that time a little bit of pee came out," Lugnut announced, moving his legs to stand up.

"What? You're leavin'? Seriously?" Struts chuckled in disbelief, extremely shocked that Lugnut was too scared to stick around any longer.

"Does it look like I'm jokin'?" Lugnut asked, pushing himself up to stand before strolling towards the door.

"I can't believe you," Struts called, catching Lugnut's attention before he left. "I thought you were supposed to be a big, bad biker boy," she teased.

"Look, we don't need to bring this up again to anyone," Lugnut said, his embarrassment starting to show. "Just 'cause I'm not into watching freakin' scary movies, doesn't mean that I can't whoop a guy's butt into next week," he barked, trudging out of Big Momma's and making his way to Lela's house, where he was scared in a similar way to Coral upon arrival. That time he did very nearly pee himself.

Then there were three Wet Side Story teens left: Struts, Butchy and Seacat. Well, and Mack and Brady were still there but they were both crashed out in the corner, cuddled up under a stack of blankets.

It seemed that Lugnut was the last of the teens to leave because the final film ended with the five teens all still in Big Momma's.

"So, guys, what did ya think?" Struts asked, turning to Butchy and Seacat and raising one of her eyebrows at them.

"Uh…" Seacat stuttered, his face pale and his eyes the size of Frisbees.

"Well, now that we've watched all the movies, the only thing left for us to do is go to sleep," Struts giggled, finding the two boys' terrified expression quite entertaining. "Good night!" she chirped, grabbing a pillow and blanket before settling down.

"How are you just goin' to sleep like that?!" Butchy asked, completely dumbfounded that Struts was as unfazed as she appeared to be.

"Easy, you try it," Struts replied sarcastically as she let out a yawn.

"Well…alright then," Seacat said slowly, arranging his sleeping bag and pillow as Butchy just stared at him.

"You's seriously goin' to sleep just like that?" Butchy hissed, his eyebrows creasing together as he continued to stare at Seacat.

"Uh…yeah," Seacat said, although he didn't seem sure about anything at this point. If you'd have asked him, he probably wouldn't even be sure of his name.

"Not without turnin' the light on you're not," Butchy shot back, sharing a knowing glance with the surfer boy. Let's just say that Butchy and Seacat didn't sleep very well that night, and a lot of electricity was wasted with keeping every light in Big Momma's on for the sake of their ease of mind. Even the ones in the store cupboards and the bathrooms.

It turns out that making bubbly movie characters watch horror films isn't the best decision.

 **I really hope that you enjoyed it!**

 **The song that I used at the start is called Bump In The Night by the Allstars. It was suggested to me by the lovely Owllover34 and since I know how much you like Struts I decided to make her the lead in the song. Thank you for the suggestion! (P.S. Your friend reads my stories too? That's insanely cool!)**

 **And the prompt for this one-shot was submitted by Dancing Peach, so thank you for that! I loved the idea! I changed a few parts of your idea but I hope that you still like it and I hope that I did it justice!**

 **I researched all of the movies that I included in this one-shot because I wanted to use scary movies that would have been around in the 1960s. So I apologise if I got anything wrong regarding the plots of them, this is just what I could gather from reviews of the movies and their trailers.**

 **Also, I just wanted to ask if anyone was still interested in my 'side story' Just Like Me? The last time that I updated it was over two weeks ago and I only got a review on that chapter today, up until then I had gotten no feedback on the newest chapter. I had been planning to just drop it because it wasn't getting a lot of attention but if any of you reading this want me to continue it then I'll start working on it again. :)**

 **That's all for now though! Thank you for reading!**

 **-cherrygorilla**


	4. Spell Casting At School

**Hello!**

 **We're over halfway through these one-shots now. I can't believe it, time's going so quickly!**

 **Thank you so much for all the positive feedback that I got yesterday, I'm so glad that you enjoyed the one-shot! And from what I could gather from the reviews that mentioned it, I think that I'm going to continue Just Like Me. So hopefully that's a popular decision! I've started writing the next chapter already so I'll try to get it finished within the next few days.**

 **But enough about my other stories, here's the next one-shot!**

"I can't get over how amazing you all look!" Lela squealed, clasping her hands together as her eyes scanned her group of friends and glittered from excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Butchy huffed, rolling his eyes and itching one of the fake stitches on his arm that contributed to his Frankenstein costume. "Now let's get to the party!"

"It's not necessarily just a party," Lela admitted sheepishly, wringing her hands together and avoiding eye contact with any of the teens stood in front of her. Instead, she decided to focus her gaze on the pale purple shoes with turned up toes, which were part of her elaborate fairy costume.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" CheeChee asked, raising one of her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest. This proved to be a little difficult though considering that she had a tray hung around her neck, which was the home to the plastic crystal ball that tied together her fortune teller costume.

"Um, well, Mack told me that to get into the party we're going to have to go through her haunted house charity event," Lela admitted, fiddling with one of the ribbons hanging off her fairy wand.

"What?" Seacat demanded, staring at Lela like she was completely insane. "You expect us to go through that?" he continued, flinging his arm in the direction of Windy Bluff high school, which was now decked out in spider webs, dead trees and broken windows. A piece of straw slipped out of his shirt sleeve as he moved it around, proving that his scarecrow costume might not have been the most practical choice for this.

"Mack promised that it wouldn't be bad though, we're the first people going in it so they can't be that harsh on us," Lela said, hoping to ease her friends' minds a little.

"We're acting as the test dummies for Mack's fundraiser event?" Coral asked, not sounding impressed at all as she raised one of her eyebrows at Lela and crossed her arms over her blood covered prom dress.

"Well if you want to put it like that then be my guest," Lela huffed, not pleased that her friends were so unenthusiastic about this. It could be fun…right?

"Come on, guys. Get in the spirit of things," Tanner said, trying to stick up for his girlfriend as he slung his arms around Rascal and Seacat's shoulders.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to go in there after what we had to deal with last night," Seacat said, shooting Struts an accusing look.

"Yeah, not after last night," Rascal agreed, echoing what Seacat said like he usually did.

"Look, nothin' here is gonna be anythin' like those movies we watched," Struts drawled, twisting one of her curls (which were now replaced by snakes for her Medusa costume) around her index finger.

"Yeah, Struts has got a point," Giggles said, adjusting the feather boa around her neck and making the fringe on her pastel flapper dress swing. "How bad can it really be?"

"So we're going in?" Lela asked hopefully, her heavily made up eyes lighting up beneath all the purple glitter.

"Looks like it, huh?" Butchy sighed, lumbering his way up the path to the modern day high school with the rest of the teens from the 1960s beach musical trailing behind him.

* * *

"Mack!" a voice squeaked from down the hallway, making the brunette in demand turn on her heels.

"Alyssa, you look great," Mack said, quickly looking over her friend's costume before lifting her gaze back to Alyssa's face.

"Oh, thanks," the bubbly Asian girl replied, taking a second to admire her black and purple, velvet dress for her witch costume. "I just threw a few things together, you know?"

"You just had this lying around your house?" Mack chuckled, quirking one of her eyebrows and clutching her clipboard to her chest.

"Well no, I just got a few people in the Home Ec. department to whip it up for me," Alyssa admitted, dropping the fabric of her skirt before looking up at Mack again. "Is everything on track for tonight?"

"Yeah I think so, Spencer knows not to let anyone else into the haunted house after nine and then once the last people have gone through each section, the actors can leave for the party," Mack explained, checking everything over on her clipboard for the hundredth time that day. "Brady and I will be up in the surveillance office until then and we'll tell you over the speaker when you can get yourself over to 'Party Central' as I've heard Devon calling it."

"I can't believe you left him in charge of the party, Mack," Alyssa said. "He's barely capable of getting to class on time, let alone capable of organising a party for the entire school."

"Well Brady said that he wanted to help and that was really the only thing left to do," Mack explained. "He's let me help with parts though so it's not going to be a total flop," she added with a small smile.

"Please tell me that you sorted out the catering," Alyssa said, crossing her fingers and holding them up by the sides of her face.

"Of course, our usual people are on their way," Mack grinned, sharing a laugh with Alyssa before a certain blonde crept up on her.

"Boo!" Brady shouted, making both girls jump and let out small squeaks of surprise, and just because Alyssa saw him coming didn't mean that it scared her any less.

"Brady, you scared the life out of me," Mack half-heartedly scolded, gently whacking her boyfriend with her clipboard, which he had insisted on decorating with a purple sticker of a bat to make it 'appropriate for the season'.

"Well that's what I was going for," Brady chuckled, ruffling Mack's hair before she swatted him away. "Did you remember to tell Lela and Tanner about coming to test this place out?" he continued, showing Mack that he had been paying attention when she was telling him about everything that she had to organise.

"Yes and the others know what they're doing when they arrive," Mack replied, trying to hide how impressed she was that Brady had actually remembered something that she had told him about.

"Awesome, let's get into position then," Brady said, wrapping his arm around Mack's shoulder and beginning to lead her across the school foyer to the stairs.

"Bye, Alyssa," Mack called over her shoulder. "Make sure that everyone knows what they're doing before three o'clock," she added. "That's when the others are showing up for the practice run through."

"No problem, Mack," Alyssa hollered back, a confident grin spreading across her face. "I can handle this," she said to herself, taking a deep breath before going to round up her group of fellow witches for the opening piece.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the control room, Brady pushed the door open and led Mack inside, keeping her eyes covered with his hands. "Ok, you can look now," he said, smiling triumphantly at the room he had set up.

"Brady, I can't look until you move your hands," Mack chuckled, playfully rolling her eyes from behind Brady's palms.

"Oh, right, sorry," Brady said bashfully. When he dropped his hands to his sides Mack's dark brown eyes lit up. Brady had decked out the surveillance room at the top of the school into a hangout spot specifically for them. He had replaced the rickety metal chair with two, large, orange bean bags (yet again keeping things 'appropriate for the season'), he had decorated the room with softly glowing fairy lights and he had set up three different bowls of snacks to keep the pair going until they were free to go to the party. Since Mack had left Brady with the responsibility of getting permission to use this room so that they could monitor everything going on around the school during the event, Brady had decided to go all out to impress her.

"Brady, this amazing," Mack smiled, turning to her boyfriend with a grateful smile before looping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. "You really out-did yourself."

"So you like it?" Brady asked, relief flooding over him as he relaxed into the hug.

"Of course I do, this is great. I feel like I'm on one of those hidden camera shows!" Mack exclaimed, bouncing around the room before collapsing onto one of the bean bags.

"Well, let the fun begin!" Brady laughed, flopping down onto the bean bag beside his girlfriend before flicking a switch and watching the numerous screens flicker into life. The couple were now faced with a multitude of camera shots that showed venues around the school: one for every classroom. This tool proved to be very useful for keeping track of everything going on in the event and making sure that it all went smoothly, which was extremely important when ten 1960s teens showed up.

* * *

"Ok, which way is the quickest route to the party?" Lugnut asked as soon as he stepped through the front doors.

"Yeah, the faster wes gets through here the faster we get to this party ya keep promisin' us, Sis," Butchy agreed, turning to look at his little sister expectantly.

"It's not that simple, Butchy," Lela sighed, slightly irritated that her brother wasn't cooperating with her. "We've got to go through the whole house, I promised Mack, remember? We're testing this out for her and I don't want to let her down."

"Lela's right, Butch," CheeChee said, getting stuck in the doorway because of the table part of her costume. "We're just gonna have to suck it up."

"Who knows? Maybe it'll be fun," Coral said, giving CheeChee a shove with her shoulder to get her through the door.

"Yeah, maybe it'll be fun," Rascal agreed, tumbling in through the door after Coral.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm so pumped for his," Tanner chuckled, grinning goofily at his surroundings as Lela appeared at his side.

"Well I'm glad that at least one person is excited," Lela sighed, taking Tanner's hand and giving it a grateful squeeze.

"Skipping this thing and heading to the party still sounds like the best option to me," Lugnut said, lazily swinging the wooden club that went along with his caveman costume over his shoulder.

"Would you stop that already? You're not ditchin' us," Struts scowled, elbowing the biker boy in the ribs.

"What does it matter if wes is here anyway? Can't Lugnut and I head off to the party and you can meet us there?" Butchy suggested, sending his sister an almost pleading look.

"Butchy, the party hasn't even started yet. We're the first ones here," Lela snapped, finally breaking and confessing everything. "So no, you can't go to the party yet because it hasn't been set up. Is that a good enough reason for you to stay and help me out now?" she growled, wanting to claw her brother's eyes out for being so stubborn.

"Ugh, fine," Butchy grumbled, striding out into the centre of the room. "Look, I'm testin' the first room out," he said, glancing from side to side before turning his attention back to his sister. "And nothin's happenin'. Now can we move on to the next room?" he asked, already closing his fingers around the door handle.

"Where do you think you're going?" a shrill voice sounded from across the room as three figures in dark, flowing dresses glided towards the biker boy.

"Oh great, Mack's set up actors," Seacat sighed, rather dejected now that his hopes of the haunted house just being a few rooms with props in had disappeared not even five minutes into the tour.

"Oh come on, this makes it more interesting," Giggles grinned, dragging Seacat and Coral over to where Butchy was stood.

"I's movin' on to the next room," Butchy challenged, seeming to be bored already judging by his tone. "Yous got a problem with that?"

"Yes actually," the figure replied, stepping into the light to reveal that it was Alyssa in her witch costume. The Wet Side Story teens didn't seem to recognise her though.

"So whatcha gonna do about it?" Butchy asked lazily, not bothered at all by this.

"Butch, stop bein' rude," Struts scolded, strolling up behind the biker boy with the remaining 60s teens following her.

"Girls!" Alyssa shrieked, making the two costumed girls beside her snap to attention. "Hand over my spell book!" she demanded before being handed a large library book with a leather cover over it to make it look spookier.

"Oh great, this is just what I need," Butchy huffed, rolling his eyes and glancing back at his friends. However, when he moved his head back to look at the three 'witches' Alyssa blew a handful of glitter at his face, which left a few 60s teens chuckling but the ones stood around the Rodents leader coughing, since they'd been showered with the sparkles as well.

"What was that for?" Coral asked in between bouts of coughing her lungs up to rid them of the glitter.

Alyssa: "I put a spell on you"

"Oh great, we's is singin' now," Butchy grumbled, not pleased to have found yet another hurdle in his way, which was Alyssa's imminent dance number.

Alyssa: "And now you're mine"

"Excuse me?" Seacat asked, raising one of his eyebrows and looking at Alyssa like she'd escaped a mental asylum as some more people in costumes started to cackle away.

Alyssa: "You can't stop the things I do, I ain't lyin'

It's been three hundred years, right down to the day"

"Hey, that's back when you were born, isn't it, Butch?" Struts smirked, earning a few snickers from her friends but an unimpressed grumble from the Rodents leader.

Alyssa: "Now the witch is back, and there's hell to pay"

"I don't know about 'hell' but I've got about three dollars in these scarecrow pants," Seacat said sarcastically before turning to his fellow boarding buddy. "What about you Tanner?"

"I couldn't get any spare change in these, there aren't any pockets," Tanner chuckled, moving one of his legs so that the metal of his knight costume clanked. "It's just hollow."

"I know somethin' else that's hollow too," CheeChee mumbled, knocking on the side of Tanner's helmet to indicate that she was talking about his head. She then continued to giggle at the reverberations that were the consequences of her actions.

Alyssa: "I put a spell on you"

"Good joke, happy Halloween," Lugnut said teasingly, pushing past a few of his friends to flick Alyssa's witch hat before going to open the door with Butchy. This, however, was not a good move, it just made Alyssa angry because they weren't going along with her act. So she decided to kick it up a notch.

Alyssa: "And now you're mine!"

The lights in the entrance hall flickered and before the Wet Side Story characters knew what was happening, at least fifteen more costumed dancers had swarmed into the room. Now that the music had sped up a little bit things seemed to be a lot livelier than any haunted house is expected to be, which confused the 60s teen rather a lot.

Alyssa: "I put a spell on you, and now you're gone (Backup-Witches: "Gone, gone, gone, so long")

My whammy fell on you, and it was strong (Backup-Witches: "So strong, so strong, so strong")

Your wretched little lives have all been cursed 'cause of all the witches working, I'm the worst

I put a spell on you, and now you're mine"

Alyssa's animated arm movements along with her dancing backup singers, who were in a similar costume to her own, proved to be putting on quite the performance. And the Wet Side Story teens were paying so much attention to the singing 'witches' that they didn't notice some more costumed Windy Bluff High pupils sneaking up behind them.

Backup-Witches: "Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out"

The singing witches' warnings weren't taken seriously enough by the bikers and surfers because mere seconds later their hair was being pulled or they were getting clawed at by even more haunted house actors. A few of the 60s teen shrieked out in surprise but most just batted the 'monsters' away and turned their attention back to Alyssa, who was giving them yet another warning.

Alyssa: "If you don't believe, you'd better get superstitious

Ask me sisters"

Backup-Witches: "Ooh, she's vicious"

Alyssa: "I put a spell on you, a wicked spell; I put a spell on you"

Alyssa was waving her arms around like a lunatic, way too in character for her own good, until she was once again presented with the library book that was masquerading as a spell book. She flipped open the pages and made eye contact with Butchy, a silent signal going on between them, before starting to chant something.

Alyssa & Backup-Witches: "Ah sey ento pi alpha mabi upendi"

Butchy, Coral, Seacat, CheeChee, Struts, Lugnut, Rascal & Giggles: "Ah sey ento pi alpha mabi upendi"

"What are you doing? Why are you singing?" Lela hissed to her brother, but she got no reply from him. Instead Butchy, along with the rest of her friends, just stared glassily ahead, as if they were blocking Lela and Tanner out in favour of repeating Alyssa's bizarre chorus.

Alyssa & Backup-Witches: "In comma coriyama"

Butchy, Coral, Seacat, CheeChee, Struts, Lugnut, Rascal & Giggles: "In comma coriyama"

Alyssa & Backup-Witches: "Hey"

Butchy, Coral, Seacat, CheeChee, Struts, Lugnut, Rascal & Giggles: "Hey"

Alyssa & Backup-Witches: "Hi"

Butchy, Coral, Seacat, CheeChee, Struts, Lugnut, Rascal & Giggles: "Hi"

Alyssa & Backup-Witches: "Say"

Butchy, Coral, Seacat, CheeChee, Struts, Lugnut, Rascal & Giggles: "Say bye-bye"

Alyssa: "Bye-bye

Bye-bye"

Alyssa finished her number with a flourish before the lights flickered once again and finally shut off. When they eventually turned back on a few seconds later, Alyssa and the other costume-clad students were nowhere to be seen.

"Well that was a pretty cool way to start this thing," Seacat said with a smile, ambling towards the door with the majority of the other Wet Side Story characters.

"Can't wait to see how theys can top that," Butchy agreed, grinning along with the rest of the teens as he pulled the door open.

"What? How come you've changed your tune so quickly?" Lela puzzled, softening her grip on Tanner's arm, which she had grabbed when the lights had gone out. "I thought you wanted to leave."

"No, whatcha talkin' about?" Butchy scoffed, the eight surfers and bikers shooting Lela and Tanner confused looks that were almost mocking.

"Oh…never mind then," Lela replied awkwardly, shooting her boyfriend a look to check if he was as bewildered as she was. Tanner noticed her expression and just shrugged in response. Whatever had managed to change her friends' minds wasn't a concern to Lela at the moment, she was just glad that they had stopped complaining and were going along with her plan. Maybe Alyssa's made up spell had had a real effect on the bikers and surfers. Or maybe they just had a plan of their own.

"I think they're buying it," Seacat said, the eight minor Wet Side Story teens all huddled together as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, I don't think Lela has a clue what wes is doin'," CheeChee giggled, glancing across at Butchy as he produced a black box from his trousers.

"Phase one: complete," Butchy murmured into the walkie-talkie that he had slipped out of his pocket, keeping his voice quiet enough to make sure that Lela and Tanner couldn't hear him.

"Great job, guys," Mack's crackly voice responded through the machine.

"Now onto phase two," Giggles smirked, sharing a smile with Coral, who was walking beside her. Lela's plan to take her friends around Mack's haunted house was turning out to be a lot more than it appeared to be. A bigger project was at work here. But don't worry, all will be revealed in good time.

 **I hope that you enjoyed it!**

 **What do you think their plan is? Any ideas so far?**

 **The amazing idea of Mack organising a haunted house at school was submitted by Kellyh, so thank you for that! I'm going to be keeping this prompt idea in for the remainder of the one-shots and everything else that happens will take place in the haunted house.**

 **The song that I included is called I Put A Spell On You and it's from Hocus Pocus. Thank you to DianaDirectioner for suggesting it for me to use!**

 **I think that's all for now though! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **-cherrygorilla**


	5. Deathly Dance Offs

**Hello!**

 **I'm trying to get as much writing as I can done today because I'm going to a concert tonight and I've got a really busy day tomorrow. So I've got a lot of work to do! I've got to finish the next one-shot, write the last one and check them both over. As well as possibly trying to finish the next chapter for Just Like Me (although I don't see that happening today).**

 **Anyway, here's the next part!**

"Guys, stop walking off, we're going to lose you," Lela called to the five surfers, who were all excitedly running ahead of the group. After going through several more of the rooms of the school-turned-haunted house, the Wet Side Story teens were still trying to navigate their way around. The surfers were more enthusiastic about it than they had made out that they were when the first arrived and were now skipping from door to door like trick-or-treating grade schoolers. The bikers were trying to rein them in a bit but to be honest it wasn't really working.

"Ooh look, the cafeteria!" Giggles squealed, completely ignoring Lela's comment like the rest of the surfers and jumping for joy at the sight of the lunch hall.

"Let's check it out!" Tanner exclaimed, his face breaking into an even bigger grin than usual.

"Let's check it out!" Rascal repeated, popping up behind Tanner so fast that his hat almost fell off his head.

The five surfers all ran through the doorway to the cafeteria, some finding it easier than others because certain things like Tanner's armour and Coral's blood covered prom dress proved to be quite the burden.

"Wait for us!" CheeChee squeaked, hurrying to catch up with the crowd of surfers ahead of her.

"Or at least slow down," Lugnut grumbled just as the Rodents rounded the corner and were met with the sight of the outside cafeteria, which had been transformed into a rather bizarre tea party.

"Look, Rascal, you fit right in!" Giggles laughed, grabbing a broken tea pot from the long table set up on the grass before handing it over to the surfer boy, who was dressed as the Mad Hatter.

"This is so neat," Tanner marvelled, picking up a fake skull and bringing it up in front of his face to stare at it.

"And it looks like we've got some guests too," Seacat pointed out as an array of pupils in monster costumes came staggering through one of the doorways that led out to the lunch venue.

"Jeepers, they're some creepy lookin' costumes," Struts said as a 'werewolf' leered at her and growled before moving on to his next victim.

"I think you've got a friend there, Coral," Lela piped up, holding back a laugh as she watched a monster boy looked over Coral's shoulder while she inspected a carved pumpkin.

"I guess I have," Coral replied after jumping when she first realised that the monster was there. It didn't seem to bother her too much though because she just chuckled and held up the jack-o-lantern to the monster boy. "It's a good design, isn't it?" she said, turning to the boy beside her for some sort of approval, which she got in the form of a heavy nod.

"You're so weird," Butchy commented, playfully pelting the surfer girl with a handful of pumpkin pulp and seeds that had been dumped in the centre of the table.

"Back at ya," Coral said, grabbing the deformed ball of pumpkin pulp before hurling back at him. But when Butchy moved out of the way, the ball of pumpkin mush hit CheeChee square in the side of the face.

"Hey, watch it!" she snapped, sending Coral a warning look as Butchy laughed at the surfer girl's pathetic throwing attempt.

"It's a shame there hasn't been any more dancing," Giggles piped up, getting an idea as she circled the tea party table.

"What do you mean?" Lela asked, praying that this wouldn't be the start of another tirade of complaints.

"Well the opening song was so good that I want to see if they can top it," Giggles explained.

"I think that one performance was all that they've got, Giggles," Lela said, hoping not to disappoint the blonde too much.

"Yeah, ya don't normally find dancers in a haunted house," Lugnut added, thinking that what Giggles was proposing was ridiculous.

"Why don't we be the dancers then?" Giggles suggested, an excited glint in her eyes as the remaining eleven teens turned to look at her. Even the monster boy, who was still shadowing Coral, turned to look as well.

"What on earth are ya talkin' about?" CheeChee asked, being the first one to speak up after Giggles' random suggestion.

"I'm saying that we should liven this place up a bit with some dancing," Giggles exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the spot and making the beaded tassels of her costume swing.

"You can't liven up a haunted house, Giggles. Isn't it supposed to be dead?" Struts said, raising one of her eyebrows and resting a hand on her hip.

"Oh ha ha," Seacat sighed sarcastically, earning a frown of disapproval from the biker girl. "You should have been a comedian for Halloween."

"I know what you mean Giggles, we could make this even more fun with a couple of songs," Coral said, sticking up for her friend's idea since it meant that she could have a little bit of a dance before the party started.

"A couple of songs? How long are ya plannin' on spendin' here?" Butchy scoffed.

"As long as we need to," Giggles challenged. "And it doesn't have to be loads of songs, just one each will do."

"One each? Are you tellin' me that you want a dance off?" Lugnut asked, squaring up to the blonde surfer girl.

"Yes, yes I am," Giggles replied, holding her ground with an unusual air of confidence. "Surfers vs. bikers."

"You're on," Butchy cut in, looking at each surfer in turn.

"You're going down, grease monkey," Coral teased.

"Likewise, little miss sunshine," Lugnut shot back.

"We're going first!" Tanner piped up, realising that no one had decided that yet and deciding to take the task up himself.

"You can't just say that," Struts snapped, rather disgruntled that she hadn't thought of saying that herself.

"Well he just did so you're going to have to get over it, aren't you?" Seacat said defensively, chuckling as Struts gasped in indignation.

"It doesn't matter when we go, Struts. Wes is gonna beat them anyway," Butchy snickered, earning an eye roll from Coral.

"Is that so?" Giggles challenged. "Well I think that we're going to have to prove you wrong then."

And with that, music started to float through the air and the dance – well, more like musical performance – began.

Coral: "I was working in a lab late one night when my eyes beheld an eerie sight

For my monster from his slab began to rise and suddenly to my surprise"

Coral decided to take the first verse, acting out a few of her lines with her very cooperative new best friend: the costumed monster boy. But then her fellow surfers joined in too, along with the Windy Bluff high school students, who were starting to dance along to their number already.

Coral, Seacat, Tanner & Giggles: "He did the mash"

Rascal: "He did the monster mash"

Coral, Seacat, Tanner & Giggles: "The monster mash"

Rascal: "It was a graveyard smash"

Coral, Seacat, Tanner & Giggles: "He did the mash"

Rascal: "It caught on in a flash"

Coral, Seacat, Rascal & Giggles: "The monster mash"

Rascal: "He did the mash, did the monster mash"

The surfer's chilled back dance routine was met with some sympathising smiles and chuckles from the bikers, who obviously didn't think that it was anywhere near as good as their imminent performance was going to be. The surfers didn't care though; they were much more bothered about entertaining themselves than trying desperately to pound the bikers into the dirt with an incredibly difficult routine.

Tanner: "From a laboratory in the castle east, to the master bedroom where the vampires feast

The ghouls all came from their humble abodes to get a jolt from my electrodes"

After pretending to be electrocuted and having a dance with a few students dressed as vampires, Tanner turned his attention back to the chorus.

Coral, Seacat, Tanner & Giggles: "He did the mash"

Rascal: "He did the monster mash"

Coral, Seacat, Tanner & Giggles: "The monster mash"

Rascal: "Oh it was a graveyard smash"

Coral, Seacat, Tanner & Giggles: "He did the mash"

Rascal: "It caught on in a flash"

Coral, Seacat, Tanner & Giggles: "The monster mash"

Rascal: "He did the mash, did the monster mash oh"

Giggles: "The zombies were having fun, the party had just begun

The guests included: the wolf-man, Dracula and his son"

Like Tanner, Giggles had her own dance with some vampire-students, but she was also joined by the 'werewolf' that had growled at Struts and a few costumed zombies too.

Seacat: "The scene was rockin', they were diggin' the sounds

Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds

The Coffin-Bangers were about to arrive with their vocal group 'The Crypt-Kicker Five'"

Like his friends, Seacat was joined by students in the costumes of the characters that he was mentioning.

Coral, Seacat, Tanner & Giggles: "He did the mash"

Rascal: "He did the monster mash"

Coral, Seacat, Tanner & Giggles: "The monster mash"

Rascal: "It was a graveyard smash"

Coral, Seacat, Tanner & Giggles: "He did the mash"

Rascal: "It caught on in a flash"

Coral, Seacat, Tanner & Giggles: "The monster mash"

Rascal: "He did the mash, he did the monster mash"

Coral, Seacat, Tanner, Giggles & Rascal: "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

He did the mash"

Giggles: "He did the monster mash"

Coral, Seacat, Tanner, Giggles & Rascal: "The monster mash"

Giggles: "Oh it was a graveyard smash"

Coral, Seacat, Tanner, Giggles & Rascal: "He did the mash"

Coral: "It caught on in a flash"

Coral, Seacat, Tanner, Giggles & Rascal: "The monster mash"

Coral: "He did the mash, did the monster mash oh"

The five friends had danced, sung and bounced around to the up-beat, rather chirpy, track that they had selected to perform with and each and every one of them had a big smile on their face.

"See, I told you it would be fun," Giggles grinned, thoroughly enjoying the dance battle so far.

"Fun? Maybe. But was it enough to beat us? No," Butchy snickered, a sly smile creeping onto his face as he got into position with the rest of the bikers.

"I'm taking the lead this time," Lela informed her brother, stepping in before a fight started to brew. "So don't you be getting any ideas."

"Fine," Butchy sighed, holding his hands up in surrender. But the bikers had no sooner gotten into their positions when they started to move again. Their jerky steps were already proving to be more technical than the surfers' care-free jumping around, so it didn't look like the surfers had much of a chance here. Plus, a weird fog was being pumped out across the grass, which covered the bikers' feet as they danced and created a much cooler setting than what the surfers had to deal with.

Bikers: "Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum"

Lela: "No more gas in the rig"

CheeChee & Struts: "Can't even get it started"

Lela: "Nothin' heard, nothin' said"

CheeChee & Struts: "Can't even speak about it"

Lela: "All my life on my head"

CheeChee & Struts: "Don't wanna think about it"

Lela: "Feels like I'm goin' insane, yeah

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

It can creep up inside you and consume you

A disease of the mind it can control you

It's too close for comfort"

The costumed students were clapping along to the music as the bikers started their number, which they were performing very well. They still managed to kick it up a notch though when the chorus kicked in.

Bikers: "Throw on your break lights; we're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice; watch out you might just go under

Better think twice; your train of thought will be altered

So if you must falter be wise

Your mind is in Disturbia

It's like the darkness in the light

Disturbia

Am I scarin' you tonight?

Your mind is in Disturbia

Ain't used to what you like

Disturbia, Disturbia

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum"

After the chorus, which the bikers preformed pretty flawlessly, it was back to the jerky, almost zombie-like, steps in time to the music. Then it was Lela's turn to take the verse again.

Lela: "Faded pictures on the wall"

CheeChee & Struts: "It's like they're talkin' to me"

Lela: "Disconnectin' your call"

CheeChee & Struts: "Your phone don't even ring"

Lela: "I gotta get out or figure this thing out

It's too close for comfort, oh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

It can creep up inside you and consume you

A disease of the mind it can control you

I feel like a monster"

Bikers: "Throw on your break lights; we're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice; watch out you might just go under

Better think twice; your train of thought will be altered

So if you must falter be wise

Your mind is in Disturbia

It's like the darkness in the light

Disturbia

Am I scarin' you tonight?

Disturbia

Ain't used to what you like

Disturbia

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum"

Lela: "Release me from this curse I'm in

Tryin' to maintain but I'm strugglin'

If you can't go I think I'm gonna ah-ah-ah-ah-ah"

Bikers: "Throw on your break lights; we're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice; watch out you might just go under

Better think twice; your train of thought will be altered

So if you must falter be wise

Your mind is in Disturbia

It's like the darkness in the light

Disturbia

Am I scarin' you tonight?

Disturbia

Ain't used to what you like

Disturbia

Disturbia

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum

Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum"

The bikers finished their dance number and it was pretty evident who had won. Their number had been incredible after all.

"Ok, so even though that was amazing, I think that we should get extra points for having a super Halloween-y song," Giggles said, hoping to get some sympathy from her friends.

"Nice try, Giggles," Struts chuckled, sharing her laugh with the majority of the other teens. But whilst the others were all talking about where they were going to head next, Butchy slipped off to chat with Mack through his walkie-talkie.

* * *

"Of course their diversion was getting them involved in a dance number," Brady chuckled, throwing an M&M into the air before catching it in his mouth, which Mack promptly congratulated him on.

"Well they are characters from a musical," Mack replied, grabbing a handful of candy corn kernels from a bowl opposite them. "What else do you expect from them?"

"Hey look, Butchy's taking out his walkie-talkie," Brady pointed out, catching sight of the biker boy stepping away from the group and taking out his black two-way radio on one of the surveillance screens. "Where's ours?" he continued as he frantically searched for the couples' walkie-talkie around the bean bags.

"It's here," Mack said, digging the black electronic device out from the side of the bean bag that she was slouched in just in time to hear Butchy's voice crackling through the speaker.

"Mack? You there?" the biker boy asked.

"Yeah, what do you want now?" Mack asked almost lazily, grabbing yet another handful of candy corn.

"Well we've distracted them long as long as we can. Are the other rooms ready for us to take them to?" Butchy asked, his voice cracking slightly as it came through the speaker.

"Just let me check," Mack replied, shutting off the walkie-talkie so that she could refer to the security camera footage in peace. "Yeah, everything looks like it's done to me."

"All four rooms?" Butchy confirmed.

"All four rooms, you might want to go with the art room first though," Mack said, checking the security camera footage once more just to be certain.

"Why?" Butchy asked, getting suspicious as to why Mack wanted to mess up the order of his plan.

"Just because it's the closest room to where you all are now," Mack explained.

"Fine, I'll tell Rascal and Giggles," Butchy sighed.

"They know what they're doing afterwards, right?" Mack checked, having to stifle a laugh as Brady threw a marshmallow at her.

"Yeah," Butchy replied. But he quickly changed his tone when his sister began to walk towards him. "Gotta go."

"Good luck," Mack and Brady chorused, grinning as Mack shut off the walkie-talkie.

"This is when the real fun starts," Mack said, snuggling up to Brady's chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"But it's also when this room is going to become a lot more crowded," Brady added, resting his cheek on the top of Mack's head.

"Well let's enjoy the privacy while we still have it," Mack smirked, sitting up to make eye contact with the blonde sat beside her. Brady let out a smile of his own before the couple pressed their lips against each other's, warmth spreading through their bodies like the vapour from the fog machine was spreading through the art room that the Wet Side Story teens were walking into.

 **I hope that you enjoyed it!**

 **Sorry that this wasn't overly interesting, it's just setting things up for the next part (which has most of the action of Butchy's 'plan' involved in it). Hopefully you didn't find it too boring!**

 **The surfer's song was based off Only The Young's Halloween performance on the X Factor (the UK version of the show because that's the only one that I've seen) of The Monster Mash and Crocodile Rock in a mash-up. I thought that it was a pretty appropriate song for the situation so that's why I used it.**

 **And the biker's song is Disturbia by Rihanna and it was suggested to me by DianaDirectioner, so thank you for that!**

 **Right, I'd better get back to writing now or you're not going to get another instalment tomorrow. Wish me luck!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-cherrygorilla**


	6. Blood-Curdling Ballroom

**Hello!**

 **I'm back again! I'm really tired though because I didn't get back from the concert until midnight. I don't mind though because I had a great time! Anyway, this is the second to last part of the Halloween story, I can't believe it's almost over! This week has gone by so quickly!**

"Ooh, the art room," Giggles squealed, grabbing Rascal's hand and running down the hall. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I thought we just said that no one else was going to run off," Lela called, watching in dismay as the two surfers disappeared around the corner.

"Oh relax, they's just havin' a bit of fun," Butchy said, stepping into stride beside his sister.

"Since when have you been so tolerant of the surfers?" Lela asked, raising one of her eyebrows as she glanced across at the Rodents leader. "And how come you're not complaining at every opportunity possible, I thought you hated being here."

"Lela, you told me to go along with things, so I's goin' along with things," Butchy replied with an oddly calm demeanour. "Yous gots a problem with that?"

"No but I just think it's weird how you changed your mind so quickly," Lela shot back. "Normally you're really stubborn."

"Maybe this place has changed me," Butchy jokingly suggested. "Maybe someone's cast a spell on me or somethin'."

"See, you didn't even try to argue with me!" Lela exclaimed, grabbing Butchy's arm and spinning him to face her.

"Chill, Sis," Butchy chuckled as a few of the others stopped to watch the siblings.

"Chill?!" Lela cried in dismay. "You've never said 'chill' in your life before!"

"Lela, calm down," Struts sighed, resting a hand on the biker girl's shoulder and lazily chewing on some bubblegum that she'd found. No one knew where she'd gotten it from but then again, no one cared.

"No, I can't," Lela argued. "Something weird is going on with you Butchy Jenkins and I'm determined to find out what it is," she finished, pointing her wand at her brother's face as she scowled at him.

"Ok, Sherlock Holmes, I think everyone needs to calm down a bit here," Seacat piped up, stepping in front of Butchy and carefully pushing Lela's wand to the side.

"And by everyone he means Lela," Lugnut sniggered.

"Lela, everything's fine," Tanner reassured her, resting his hands on the raven-haired girl's shoulders. "And everything's going to stay fine. Stop working yourself up about things," he continued, running his hands up and down her arms.

But everything wasn't fine. Because a few seconds later a scream could be heard from down the corridor.

"That sounded like Giggles and Rascal," Coral said, her head snapping in the direction of the sound.

"No it didn't," Seacat chuckled, but it was a very uneasy chuckle. "How could it be?"

And then the scream was heard again.

"Ok that was definitely them," Seacat admitted, warily looking across at Coral.

"We should probably go and check on 'em then," CheeChee announced, confidently striding forwards with Coral and Seacat scurrying along behind her. The others fell into place behind them but when they all burst through the art room doors, they were faced with an empty room. Or should I say and empty graveyard. The art room had huge gravestones and open coffins dotted around the floor and a thin layer of fog, courtesy of the smoke machine, coated the floor.

"Giggles?" Coral called out, cautiously taking a step forward and starting to explore the room.

"Rascal?" Tanner questioned, following his sister's actions and beginning to search the room with the rest of the Wet Side Story teens.

"That scream was definitely them, but why aren't they here?" Lela thought out loud, still on-edge from her confrontation with her brother.

"Are ya sure they came in here?" Struts asked, lazily prodding at a polystyrene headstone.

"Pretty sure," Giggles slurred, stumbling out from behind a gravestone at the other side of the room.

"Oh my god, Giggles," Coral stuttered, hardly able to believe what she was seeing.

Gone was Giggles' cutesy, pastel pink flapper costume and in its place was a vibrant yellow, black and orange dress that was so torn and tattered that it was more of a mess of tassels. And her tightly curled blonde hair, complete with feather headband was now in loose waves and was bright magenta. Her eyes were dark and half-closed, her cheeks were sunken in and her lips were dry and cracked with a smear of red beside them, which the 60s teens had a bad feeling about.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Lugnut whispered. All eight teens were thinking the same thing as they gaped at Giggles' new outfit. It was just so out of character for her. They couldn't wrap their heads around it.

"You don't like it?" Giggles asked, her words running into each other and becoming warped. Her odd speech patterns and the way that she was swaying in her fluorescent pink high heeled sandals making it seem like she was incredibly drunk.

"Wait, if Giggles is here then where's Rascal?" Tanner asked, completely ignoring the surfer girl, who was staring down at her outfit in discontent.

"Over there," Giggles said simply, although she gave no physical indication to where the parrot-like surfer boy actually was.

"And he's ok?" Lela checked, starting to panic now that Giggles was beginning to act strangely too.

"Of course why wouldn't he be?" Giggles mumbled, almost stumbling over as she tried to take a step forwards in her heels. "You need to loosen up, Lela. Relax."

"Well excuse me for looking out for you guys," Lela snapped, not liking everyone picking on her. "Plus we heard you scream, so you can't blame us for being a little bit concerned."

"Everything's cool, Lela," Giggles reassured her, but the way that she said it just made Lela worry more. "Just have a little fun."

"And how do you suppose that we have 'a little fun'?" Butchy asked, stepping forwards a little and giving Giggles a silent signal, like the one he'd given Alyssa earlier on that evening.

"Like this," Giggles replied, kicking the gravestone beside her and setting the lights off flashing in bright colours and music playing throughout the art room. Giggles began to dance to the song, but only a few seconds into it decided that she needed some company. "Rascal, come and help me with this," she called, clumsily skipping over to an open coffin and reaching inside. She yanked at something and stumbled backwards with a fake severed arm in her hands. The blonde - well, magenta haired now - surfer girl stared at the arm in horror whilst the eight other teens let out screams (some more genuine than others). Giggles hid the arm behind her back as Rascal popped his head out of the coffin and motioned for her to give it back to him. Rascal acted out re-attaching the fake arm before hopping out of the coffin and joining Giggles in her dance.

Rascal looked just as awful - and utterly different - as Giggles did. His Mad Hatter costume had been replaced with a ripped pink shirt and blue pants. His hair was frizzy, his eyes were dark and his eyelids were heavy, his cheeks were hollow and his lips were chapped, he also shared the odd red smudge at the side of his mouth with Giggles.

As the song continued to play, Giggles and Rascal shimmied and shook their assets to their hearts' content. But as their samba drew out, Lela was getting more and more uncomfortable with being in the room. As soon as the song had finished and the pair of surfers had their backs to the door, Lela made a break for the exit.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tanner asked her, running to keep up with the biker girl as she fled the room. The seven other teens took this as their cue to clear out as well, leaving Giggles and Rascal alone in the room.

"What's gotten into ya, Sis?" Butchy asked, confronting Lela as soon as he stepped out of the room.

Lela just dodged past her brother and popped the lock on the door, sealing Giggles and Rascal inside.

"What are you doing that for?" Seacat asked, staring at Lela like she'd lost her mind.

"Look, something freaky is going on here. I don't care if it's just a high school haunted house, something weird is happening," Lela said, pressing her back to the door and staring at each of her friends in turn.

"Lela, have you gone insane?" Coral scoffed, definitely thinking that Lela was overreacting about the evening's events up to now.

"No!" Lela cried, just as Giggles and Rascal popped up behind her on the other side of the door and started thumping on it.

"Hey! Let us out!" they shouted, their calls more slurred and distorted than ever.

"Look! If everything's 'fine' then why are Giggles and Rascal acting like complete psychopaths?" Lela exclaimed, becoming distraught now.

"Ok, I think that we should move on now," Struts suggested, gently prising Lela away from the door. "Giggles and Rascal will be fine if we leave 'em here. We can let Mack and Brady know when we meet up with them and we can come back to collect 'em. Ok?"

"Ok," Lela nodded shakily, collapsing into Tanner's hug as he held her to his chest.

* * *

"The lab's the next closest room," Mack's voice crackled through the walkie-talkie.

"Alright, thanks Mack," Butchy replied, already walking down the hallway so that he was out of Lela's ear shot. "Let Giggles and Rascal know over the speaker system when theys is safe to leave."

"Will do," Mack chirped before shutting off the two-way radio and snuggling back up to Brady.

"One down, three to go," Butchy murmured as he waited for the others to catch up with him.

"Come on, Butch, let's keep goin'," Struts called, quickening her pace to keep up with the biker boy.

"I'm gonna hand this over to you, Struts," Butchy said quietly, pressing the walkie-talkie into Struts' hands as they walked.

"Why?" Struts asked, shooting the biker boy a puzzled and slightly concerned look. "Has somethin' gone wrong?"

"No, but I'm leavin' when we get to this next room," Butchy explained. "And the gym's one of the last places before the control room so you and Lugnut are gonna be the last couple to go."

"Alright," Struts sighed, slipping the walkie-talkie into the belt underneath her half-open skirt. She hadn't been expecting that she would have to be the one to pull this off, but now she had no choice.

* * *

"Giggles, Rascal, have the others gone round the corner now?" Mack asked into the microphone, making sure that the noise was programmed to just go through the speakers in the art room. Since the two surfers had no way to communicate with Mack and Brady directly, they had to resort to just giving a thumbs up to one of the security cameras in hope that they saw it. Luckily, they did. "Ok, you can come up now. Take the staircase opposite from where the others went and then follow the signs on the wall," Mack instructed, watching Giggles and Rascal push open the door and bound towards the staircase. "Well, there goes our privacy," she sighed after switching off the microphone, less annoyed, more disappointed that she was going to be losing her time alone with her boyfriend.

"Hey, it's not going to be so bad," Brady said, trying to cheer Mack up a bit.

"It's just going to be very cramped," Mack shot back with a chuckle, placing the bowl of candy from her lap on the floor. "Plus, we're probably going to have to share our snacks."

"Well then, let's take advantage of the space while we still have it," Brady said, standing up and pushing his bean bag to the side of the room with his foot.

"What are you doing?" Mack asked as Brady dragged her to her feet.

" _We_ are having a little bit of fun before Giggles and Rascal get here," Brady explained with a smirk.

"Who? The Scooby Doo monster wannabees?" Mack asked sarcastically, making Brady let out a laugh.

"Well if we're calling them that now then I think that they would enjoy this," Brady chuckled, kicking Mack's bean bag to the side as well.

"Oh great, I bet we're dancing as well, aren't we?" Mack continued, keeping her sarcastic tone as Brady led her over to his laptop that he had set up.

"You need to stop giving me ideas, Mackenzie," he grinned, making Mack roll her eyes at him for using her full name. And Brady held true to his word because as soon as he turned away from his laptop, the Scooby Doo theme tune started to play.

"Oh my god, Brady. We're not seven," Mack sighed, trying to hide her smile as Brady walked back over to her with a big grin on his face.

"And your point is?" Brady asked, grabbing Mack's hand and spinning her off to the side. Mack didn't bother trying to argue, she just ended up joining Brady in dancing to the kids show song. The couple laughed their heads off as they tried their hand at something that might have resembled a cha cha if you focused really hard. Apparently trying to copy trained dancers from a movie musical wasn't very easy because Mack and Brady's failed attempt at a dance ended in them laughing hysterically. But the couple soon shut up though when the door to the control room was pushed open and Giggles and Rascal walked in, giving the modern day couple some pretty weird looks. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

"Well I suck at science so this is going to be great for me," Coral said sarcastically as the group of eight stepped into one of the many decorated laboratories.

"This is so cool," Seacat marvelled, picking up a vial of bright blue liquid and swilling it around the glass container, making some smoke spill out of the top.

"I swear to god, if anything weird starts happening in here then I'm leaving," Lela mumbled, keeping a tight grip on Tanner's arm as she scanned the room.

"Where's the mad scientist then? Ain't there supposed to be someone showin' us how all this stuff works?" Butchy asked, poking his head around one of the doors leading off to other rooms in search of a student actor.

"Well do ya wanna be used as a test subject?" CheeChee asked sarcastically, dipping one of her eyebrows as she rolled her eyes at Butchy.

"I wouldn't hold it against him, Chee," Struts quipped, stepping over to a metal table underneath a window, which was surrounded by wires, levers and buttons.

"What's this?" Seacat asked, picking up a large wire with a clip at the end.

"Ooh, maybe this is supposed to be like the lab where they made Frankenstein," Coral suggested, inspecting a sign on the wall that said: 'DANGER: HIGH VOLTAGE'.

"Hey, Butch, you should come and try this out then," Struts chuckled, making the link between Butchy's costume and the theme of the room that they were in.

"Stop messing around with things, guys," Lela piped up, watching as Seacat clipped the wire to Coral's prom queen tiara despite the surfer girl's struggling and complaints. "I don't think we're supposed to touch anything."

"Oh relax, Lela," Seacat said, brushing Lela's comment off like it was nothing. "We're just having some fun."

"Harmless fun," CheeChee agreed, making her way over to the metal table like the rest of the teens.

"Yeah, these are all props, Lela," Tanner said, trying to get Lela to de-stress a little bit. "None of them can actually do anything."

"Yeah, see," Seacat said, walking over to one of the levers attached to the wall and pulling it to demonstrate. But apparently that did do something because as soon as the lever was switched to 'on' a shower of sparks flew from the socket and jolted through the wire that was attached to Coral's tiara. Everyone freaked out at that point because it certainly looked like Coral had been electrocuted, which sent everyone into panic mode. Butchy ran up and tried to grab the tiara, which was acting as a conductor in this case, off her head but in the end just grabbed it and couldn't let go, therefore electrocuting himself too. Everyone was just screaming, too terrified to think straight. Seacat eventually came around to his senses though and flicked the switch off, but that just blew a fuse and plunged the room into darkness.

"Don't worry guys, we're fixing this," Mack's voice rung out over the speakers, going along with the plan before switching the 'emergency' lights back on, which were really just the regular lights. The lights hadn't fused; they'd just been switched off from the control room. But the teens in the science lab didn't know that…well, some of them did.

"Oh my god," Tanner breathed, still recovering of the shock of witnessing his sister being electrocuted.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Lugnut asked, his eyes practically popping out of his head as he watched Coral and Butchy struggle to get up from the floor.

"Woah!" Struts exclaimed, jumping back in shock at the sight of the two teens. Like Rascal and Giggles, they had completely changed costumes but the main difference was that both of them looked like they wanted to slit each other's throats.

"How does this keep happening?" Lela asked, terrified of her own brother as he jumped to his feet and backed Coral up against the wall. "What the heck's wrong with them?!"

"How are we supposed to know?" Seacat asked, just as Butchy grabbed Coral's shoulder and shot another blot of electricity through her.

"It's like they can use the electricity now," Tanner pointed out, watching with horror as his sister's body convulsed at Butchy's touch.

"But how?" Lela cried, backing away from the couple like the remaining five Wet Side Story teens.

"Look how much better ya look now," Butchy sneered at Coral, poking fun at her hair, which had doubled in size and was so frizzy that it looked like a huge wisp of cotton candy. The surfer girl caught sight of her reflection in one of the windows and gasped in horror.

"You're not getting away with this!" Coral barked, shoving Butchy off her in a rage. "I'm teaching you a lesson," she continued, sending a bolt of electricity rocketing through her boyfriend's body before grabbing his hand and pulling him into hold for a dance. "I'm gonna show you how to tango," she said, a sly smile curling at her lips as the couple started to march and spin around the floor to the song that had started playing as soon as the lights had switched back on.

Coral's Carrie costume, complete with fake blood that had covered her head, hair, arms and ripped prom dress, had been replaced with a black crop top and long purple skirt with a slit down the middle that showed a black and white striped leotard underneath. Her red high heels matched Butchy's now red sneakers and shirt. His Frankenstein costume had been changed to a bright purple suit jacket with a black and white striped trousers and tie set. Both of their eyes were heavily darkened and their skin pale to the point where they were barely recognisable as themselves anymore.

The couple tangoed their way around the laboratory until the song was over and the six normal Wet Side Story teen were pressed up against the door. Coral took the opportunity of the song ending to blast her boyfriend's brain with the electricity that both of them apparently had access to. After getting hit in the head with such a force from the electricity, Butchy collapsed to the floor. This then caused Lela to scream, push her friends out of the room and then lock the door behind her…again.

"Hey! Get back here!" Coral shouted through the door, rattling the handle and banging on the glass. But Lela just ignored her and ran off down the corridor with her friends in tow. After watching her friends leave, Coral turned back to Butchy and helped him off the floor. "Nice work," she congratulated, giving the biker boy a high five.

"Likewise, now let's get outta here," Butchy smirked, poking his head around the door frame before bolting to the staircase and continuing up to the control room.

Now six teens remained.

* * *

"I don't like this anymore, guys," Lela confessed, jumping at every step in case something else freaky happened to her friends.

"Look, Lela, like we said before. We'll just find Mack and Brady and come back for the others later; they'll have everything under control," Seacat said, leading the group with CheeChee.

"How are you all so relaxed about this?" Lela cried, stamping her foot in frustration.

"Lela, we's just tryin' not to freak out," Lugnut said, glancing over his shoulder at the biker girl as he walked down the hall.

"But it's like you don't care!" Lela exclaimed, once again getting upset over her current situation.

"Lela, of course we care but what do ya want us to do?" Struts asked, just as helpless as the rest of the 60s teens.

Lela had no response to this, instead she just crept along the corridor behind her friends and clutched onto Tanner's arm for dear life. Everything seemed to be going smoothly for the rest of the them, until Seacat and CheeChee started drifting away from the group. They disappeared into a geography classroom and before Struts, Lugnut, Lela and Tanner could catch up with them a bang echoed from the room and smoke poured out of the doorway, courtesy of a stink bomb that had been set off upon their entry.

"Oh no," Tanner sighed, already expecting the worse as the four teens followed Seacat and CheeChee into the room, each one gagging at the smell.

"What on earth are they doin' this time?" Struts asked in despair as she caught sight of her two friends.

Like Coral and Butchy, and Giggles and Rascal before them, Seacat and CheeChee's costumes had completely transformed. Seacat was no longer dressed like a scarecrow, now he was wearing an all-black suit with his unruly hair stuffed into a top hat and a shirt with the pattern of a ribcage on it. CheeChee on the other hand had gotten rid of her fortune teller costume in favour of a bright orange dress with sleeves that hung in bunches and a pair of black heels. Her hair was hung in soft curls at one side of her face and black, lace, fingerless gloves covered her hands. The two teens were leaning over a globe on top of a table that was now clear and supposed to represent a crystal ball. The lights flickered in the room and music struck up through the speakers, prompting the couple to begin their part of the plan. Seacat chased CheeChee around the table before eventually grabbing her hand and pulling her into hold. Once they had done this they began to step and skip around the floor, their pace eventually speeding up until they were performing quite a skilful quickstep. The first part of the dance ended with Seacat hiding behind a table from CheeChee and the biker girl gladly skipping past him. Seacat then popped out from behind the table and grabbed the shoulders of CheeChee's dress, causing them to unravel and turn the dress inside out on itself, revealing black material with the x-ray of a skeleton printed onto it. CheeChee flopped around like a ragdoll, apparently under the influence of Seacat's spell that caused her to become so lifeless, until Seacat took her into hold again, when they gladly finished their dance collapsed on each other.

"Oh great, now another two have freaked out on us," Lugnut huffed as CheeChee and Seacat's heads snapped to attention.

"Did he call us freaks?" CheeChee asked, glaring at Lugnut as she heaved her body up straight.

"That's what I heard," Seacat agreed, staggering over to the four teens with CheeChee at his side.

"Ok, that's enough of that!" Lela announced, once again repeating her routine of dragging her friends out of the room and locking the door behind her. "Why does this keep happening? It's like everyone's slowly going insane!"

"Let's just get to Mack and Brady, I've had enough of this," Tanner said, looking to Struts and Lugnut to see if they agreed with him.

"Well we've only got one more room left," Lugnut said, glancing at the sign that pointed towards the gymnasium.

"Yeah, we might as well just check it out," Struts agreed, hoping that Lela and Tanner would agree too.

"Do we have to?" Lela asked, not liking the idea of it at all.

"Oh come on, nothin' bad has happened to us four yet so why should it in there?" Struts said, aiming to get Lela and Tanner on board for the last part of the plan so that it wasn't cut short.

"Ugh, fine," Lela sighed in defeat, trudging after Struts and Lugnut, who were already racing ahead. The biker couple burst through the doors of the gymnasium and were met with shouts and screams, just making Lela and Tanner more reluctant to help them. "Tanner, I really don't want to go in there," Lela confessed, half-hiding behind her boyfriend as they shuffled towards the door.

"Guys! Help!" Struts shouted from the other side of the door.

"We've got to, our friends need our help," Tanner said, switching back into 'movie hero' mode.

"Alright," Lela agreed, although she was still resisting Tanner a little bit as he led her up to the door way.

Once the teens stepped into the gym, they saw that the polished wooden floor had been made to look like the deck of a pirate ship. Students in pirate costumes were milling around the floor and shouting to one another, but one person drew Lela and Tanner's attention towards them. Struts had unsurprisingly changed out of her Medusa costume, following the same path as her friends, and was now in a bright red off-the-shoulder dress with her hair half-pinned back. "Somebody, anybody, help!" she hollered as she stood on a raised plank of wood above a group of pirates, who were all jeering at her.

"I'm comin'!" Lugnut shouted, swinging past Lela and Tanner on a rope before running over to Struts and untying her hands, which were bound behind her back by a thick piece of string. Lugnut jumped down from the plank, making the other pirates all disperse, before turning and letting Struts jump into his arms. Lugnut's puffy cream shirt, crimson trousers and brown leather boots were quite a contrast to his previous animal print caveman costume, but at least it fit in with the theme of the room. Struts and Lugnut strode around the dance floor, their powerful arm movements and strong stances contributing to their Paso Doble.

Lela and Tanner didn't even venture properly into the room this time; they just hung around by the doorway, too scared to enter fully. The last straw for them was the cannons that exploded once Struts and Lugnut's dance was over.

"Tanner! I don't care what Mack thinks anymore, I just want to go home," Lela whimpered as she scurried out of the gym.

"We can't just leave though, what about the others?" Tanner said, grabbing Lela's arm and turning her to face him.

"Maybe Mack will know what happened to them the, she's been watching the security footage this whole time, right?" Lela said, her face lighting up at the prospect of getting to the bottom of the mystery of her freaky friends.

"Right! Let's go!" Tanner grinned as the pair rushed towards the staircase, following the various signs that led to the control room. The couple reached the top floor of the school and managed to find the right door. They heard laughing on the other side and both sent each other a puzzled look. What could be so funny about the haunted house turning into a complete disaster? But the biggest shock that Lela had gotten all night was when she pushed open the control room door.

"Hey, Sis," Butchy chirped, grabbing a handful of M&Ms from the bowl that Brady had passed to him.

"What's up, Tanner?" Giggles greeted, leaning against the back wall of the control room with Coral and CheeChee.

"But...how?" Lela stammered, hardly able to believe what she was seeing. All of her friends, who had just completely lost their minds downstairs and were locked in classrooms, were stood in front of her smiling like nothing had happened.

"What are you all doing here?" Tanner asked, his eyes practically popping out of his head as they darted to each person, including Mack and Brady, who were grinning and eating candy corn on their bean bags.

"We got yous so good," Lugnut chuckled, having managed to get up the stairs with Struts before Lela and Tanner had.

"What?" Tanner questioned, obviously not understanding what the biker boy was talking about at all.

"What are you talking about?" Lela asked, warily eyeing each teen in turn in case they were about to turn on her again.

"You've been pranked!" all ten teens chorused before falling about in fits of laughter.

Lela and Tanner just stared at them in horror. How could they have been so gullible?

 **I hope that you enjoyed it! It's one of my longest one-shots yet!**

 **So that's what Butchy's been planning this whole time! Hopefully it wasn't anti-climactic for you, I tried my best to make it interesting. XD**

 **I decided to use some of the performances from Strictly Come Dancing (the UK version of Dancing With The Stars) that were from previous Halloween weeks for the characters' dances because I thought that they fitted in pretty well. Hopefully you think so too!**

 **Giggles & Rascal's dance was based off Caroline Flack and Pasha Kovalev's Samba to Le Freak**

 **Mack & Brady's dance was based off Dani Harmer & Vincent Simone's Cha Cha to the Scooby Doo Theme**

 **Coral & Butchy's dance was based off Pixie Lott & Trent Whiddon's Tango to Danger! High Voltage!**

 **CheeChee & Seacat's dance was based off Patrick Robinson & Anya Garnis' Quickstep to Man With The Hex**

 **And Struts & Lugnut's dance was based off Peter Andre & Janette Manrara's Paso Doble to He's A Pirate from Pirates Of The Caribbean**

 **I doubt any of you have seen Strictly Come Dancing but I thought that I'd include the dances anyway. Has anyone actually seen it?**

 **Well, I have a pretty busy day ahead of me so I'd better get going now! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **-cherrygorilla**


	7. Literal Time Warp

**Hello!**

 **So this is the last part to the story! I can't believe it, thank you so much for all of the support that you've given me up to now, it's meant the world to me! I hope that the last chapter is a good one!**

"So it was all fake?" Lela asked as the ten Wet Side Story teens walked back up the shoreline to their regular hangout spot. Now that they had tested out Mack's haunted house and completed Butchy's prank, they were heading back to Big Momma's for their own Halloween party.

"Everythin' that wes did was," Butchy clarified.

"But how did you all change so quickly?" Lela asked, still trying to wrap her head around how her friends had changed their costumes in a matter of seconds. "How did you do it all?"

"A lot of practicin'," Butchy chuckled, thinking back to all of the drills that he had put his friends through to make sure that everything went smoothly when they were pulling it off. "Wes been plannin' this since the start of the month."

"So you just singled me and Tanner out to prank?" Lela asked, raising one of her eyebrows as she looked up and saw a few of her friends already entering the party.

"Well every year wes prank the surfers and last year the surfers decided to prank us back, right?" Butchy began, checking to see if his sister was following his explanation before he continued.

"Right," Lela confirmed.

"So this year we decided to switch it up a bit and prank the one person who normally controls everythin'," Butchy finished with a smirk. "And her boyfriend."

"Well I guess you got me pretty good," Lela admitted because she honestly hadn't seen it coming. "Well played, Butchy."

"Thanks, Sis," Butchy smiled. But just as the siblings, who were at the back of the group of surfers and bikers, were about to ascend the steps of the beach restaurant, they heard shouts from behind them.

"Wait up, guys!" Brady shouted, stumbling out of the shallow waves in a Superman costume with Mack in tow.

"Mack? Brady? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying behind for the haunted house," Lela exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the pair.

""Well we decided that we could come and check out the scene for a little bit before the event started," Brady explained once he and Mack had caught up with the siblings. But he left out the part about time stopping once he and Mack switched dimensions since he didn't really feel like explaining it at the moment.

"So we got changed into our costumes and decided to drop in," Mack finished, slipping her sequinned, red high heels onto her feet after having to carry them for the journey there. Luckily, because they had the necklace with them, they didn't have to wade too far into the water before their scenery changed. Otherwise their costumes would have been ruined.

"Well I'm so glad you're here," Lela grinned, grabbing Mack's hand and dragging her through the doors. "I want to show you everything!" And with that, the two friends disappeared into the crowds of costumed 60s teens inside.

* * *

Around thirty minutes after the main Wet Side Story characters had returned, the Halloween party was in full swing. Everyone was having a blast and the music was pumping so loud that you could feel it vibrating in your chest. But during the madness of people fighting to get to the jukebox to pick songs, someone managed to get through and switch it to a personal favourite among the movie teens.

"Oh my gosh I love this song!" Giggles exclaimed, jumping about in delight as the song began.

"Come on, I'm not letting anyone stay sat down for this," Coral announced, dragging people out of their chairs and into the dance floor at the centre of the heavily decorated restaurant.

"What is it?" Mack asked as everyone scurried to get a place on the dance floor.

"You've never heard of the Time Warp before?" Seacat asked in disbelief, catching CheeChee's hand before she ran right past him.

"Hey, how ironic is that?" Brady chuckled at the song title, lowering his voice so that only Mack could hear him. And as the modern day couple shared a laugh, the music struck up and Tanner spun Lela towards him, taking the lead in the number.

Tanner: "It's astounding, time is fleeting

Madness, takes its toll

But listen closely"

Lela: "Not for very much longer"

Tanner: "I've got to keep control"

Once Tanner and Lela's intro had finished, the music kicked into high gear and the Wet Side Story teens all went mental, each one performing the dance routine flawlessly, the steps coming to them as easily as walking down the street did. But apparently Mack and Brady had to get involved as well because before they could stop themselves, they burst out singing too.

Brady: "I remember doing the time warp, drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me"

Mack & Brady: "And the void would be calling"

Mack and Brady had no idea that they would be putting as much effort into the song as they were doing, but they were really pulling it off well. They genuinely surprised themselves. And the Wet Side Story teens seemed to be appreciating their efforts too judging from the cheers and the enthusiasm they gave back when they joined in again.

All: "Let's do the time warp again

Let's do the time warp again"

Seacat: "It's just a jump to the left"

Seacat and Rascal stepped up to lead the actions for the first part, with everyone following what they did. But apparently they were too excited to let the two surfer boys do all of the work because they joined in with every other instruction. And although the steps that they were saying sounded rather simple, the Wet Side Story teens didn't do things by halves so their dance moves had a lot more technical things added in.

All: "And then a step to the right"

Rascal: "Put your hands on your hips"

All: "You bring your knees in tight

But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane

Let's do the time warp again

Let's do the time warp again"

Mack stepped forwards once the chorus was over, doing a little spin as she did so to let the blue checked skirt of her Dorothy costume flutter out around her. And if she was being forced into this dance number by the movie universe that she'd ended up in, she was going to try to make it as good as possible being the perfectionist that she was. So she grabbed Brady's hand and started to dance along with her singing, setting the 60s teens around her off cheering again.

Mack: "It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me, so you can't see me, no not at all

In another dimension with voyeuristic intentions well secluded, oh I'll see it all"

Grateful of Mack's contribution to the song, Lela danced towards her, towing Tanner behind. Then it was the movie hero and heroine's turn to join Mack and Brady in leading the number and doing what they do best. And they certainly did perform their parts to the best of their abilities. Their kicks and flicks were perfectly in time with each other, as they should be considering they'd pretty much been programmed to dance, and their smiles never left their faces.

Tanner: "With a bit of a mind flip"

Lela: "You're into the time slip"

Tanner: "And nothing can ever be the same"

But Lela and Tanner's part didn't last long because Mack and Brady were itching to get back to singing again. This was the most fun that they'd had dancing together in quite a while so they were making the most of it, and the crowd certainly weren't complaining.

Mack: "You're spaced out of sensation, ow!"

Brady: "Like you're under sedation"

The lights flickered on and off in time to the drum beat as everyone crowded onto the dance floor again for the chorus.

All: "Let's do the time warp again

Let's do the time warp again"

But before the chorus could fully kick in; Coral, Giggles and Struts cleared off the dance floor before grabbing Butchy, Rascal and Lugnut by the hand and dragging them into the centre. Coral took her chance with a few lines next, sauntering down the middle of the crowd with Butchy beside her until both of them looked at each other and winked.

Coral: "Well, I was walking down the street just a-having a think

When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink"

Giggles ran up beside the pair next with Rascal at her side, shaking the fringe on her brightly coloured zombie costume from the prank as she sang.

Giggles: "He shook a-me up and took me by surprise

He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes"

Struts scuttled up next, grabbing Lugnut by the shoulders and looking straight at him with a grin as she sang her line.

Struts: "He stared at me and I felt a change

Time meant nothing, never would again"

Once again everyone crowded back onto the dance floor for the chorus, which Butchy and Lugnut took the leads in this time, each one respectively dancing with their partners when they were reciting the steps.

All: "Let's do the time warp again

Let's do the time warp again"

Butchy: "It's just a jump to the left"

All: "And then a step to the right"

Lugnut: "Put your hands on your hips"

All: "And bring your knees in tight

But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane"

CheeChee stepped up to the front of the group this time, finishing the number off with a flourish so that she could say that she was involved in the performance in some way.

CheeChee with everyone else: "Let's do the time warp again

Let's do the time warp again"

Everyone collapsed about laughing and cheering once the song had finished, Mack and Brady being specifically pleased with themselves before sharing a hug.

"That was so much fun!" Giggles squeaked, bouncing around on the spot excitedly, still on a high from the performance.

"That song never gets old," Coral sighed, equally as hyper as Giggles from the thrill that she got when she was dancing.

"Unlike this guy," Seacat said, trying to be funny as he pointed at a plastic skeleton draped over the serving counter and earning an eye roll from both surfer girls.

"Why are skeletons supposed to be scary anyway?" Coral asked, shooting the decoration a puzzled look.

"Yeah, to be honest none of this stuff is actually that scary," Giggles agreed, looking at a rubber bat hanging from the ceiling in distaste.

"The scariest thing I've seen all night is the zit on CheeChee's forehead," Lugnut scoffed, earning a look of disapproval from the biker girl he had referred to.

"Hey, watch it! Or else you'll be leavin' this party like Buster over there," CheeChee snapped, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the plastic skeleton, which she was apparently affectionately calling 'Buster' now.

"You do realise that ya just named a decoration, right?" Butchy checked, only catching the end of the conversation as he returned to the group with a cup of fruit punch in his hands.

"Oh don't you start too," CheeChee sighed, wishing that the two biker boys could just let it go and spare her from getting roasted for the rest of the evening. But she couldn't hide her smile for much longer after her friends all started chuckling at her comment.

* * *

Whilst Lela and Tanner were babbling away to Mack and Brady at one of the tables, the rest of the Wet Side Story gang were casually dancing to the music at one side of the restaurant. But one person was missing from the group. No one questioned it at first but when she showed up fifteen minutes later and started talking nonsense, everyone started to wonder where she'd been in the first place.

"Hey, Struts, where did you go after the dance finished? We've been looking for you," Giggles said, catching sight of the pink stiletto-wearing biker girl as she strolled up. Although she was telling a little bit of a lie when she said that they'd been looking for her, they had been too busy dancing to take that much notice.

"I was just over there with Lugnut, why?" Struts replied casually, receiving some rather strange looks from the group of seven teens as she spoke.

"Um, Struts," Giggles said awkwardly, not really understanding what Struts was talking about. "Lugnut's over here," she finished, indicating to the tall biker boy stood next to Butchy.

"What?" Struts asked, looking Lugnut over at Lugnut like it was the first time she was hearing that he existed.

"Yeah, where did ya think he was?" CheeChee giggled, finding her friend's confusion rather hilarious.

"Over there," Struts said, starting to panic a little bit as she looked over her shoulder at a group of biker boys dressed as pirates. "I thought you were wearing a red shirt," she finally said to Lugnut, staring down in horror at her boyfriend's cream top, which he now had hung open because the material was so thick that it was making him extremely sweaty.

"No," Lugnut said slowly, his own eyes flitting down to his pirate costume from the prank earlier. "Why?"

"I've done somethin' really bad, Lugnut," Struts confessed, only now realising the mistake that she'd made.

"What have ya done now?" the biker boy asked, noting his girlfriend's guilty expression before looking around her at the group boys dressed as pirates and picking out the one in the red shirt. "What have ya done to Jax?"

"That's Jax?!" Struts cried, almost dying on the spot as she heard this news.

"Do ya actually have eyes, Struts?" Butchy scoffed, jumping into the conversation to take a little dig at the biker girl. Struts, however, didn't respond.

"Yeah," Lugnut replied cautiously, not knowing if he wanted to know what had happened between Struts and the boy who was known for trying to get with her.

"Ok, I may or may not have accidentally kissed him on the cheek 'cause I thought it was you," Struts babbled, watching in dismay as Lugnut's expression turned to thunder.

"You did what?!" Lugnut exploded, pushing past the others and storming over to Jax and his friends.

"I'm sorry but it's really dark!" Struts shouted back, storming after her boyfriend. "And what ya expect me to do after ya walked off?! This is your fault, Lugnut!"

"How the hell is it my fault?!" Lugnut exclaimed, shooting Struts a look like she'd lost her mind.

"And that, my friends, is what ya call true love," Butchy said sarcastically, earning a few chuckles from the rest of the Wet Side Story teens as they watched Lugnut shove Jax into the wall.

"Well they're just stickin' up for each other, leave 'em alone," CheeChee said, wincing as Lugnut started shouting at the biker boy who had apparently made out with his girlfriend.

"Ooh, that one's gonna hurt tomorrow," Coral commented, grimacing as Lugnut punched Jax in the stomach.

"And that one," Seacat added as Lugnut twisted the biker boy's arm behind him back.

Apart from the bust up between the biker boys that left Jax going home from the party that night with some blood on his face that, unlike the majority of the blood that was at the party, wasn't fake, the party was a total success. The various games like bobbing for apples and the candy corn relay race left everyone both dying with laughter and screaming because they were getting so competitive. But the highlight of the night had to be the impromptu scavenger hunt that Lela had made up on the spot, which sent everyone into a such a frenzy that it ended with half of Coral's costume missing, a lot of people almost wetting themselves with laughter, CheeChee's hair getting stuck on a cardboard tree branch, Butchy getting completely soaked, Giggles almost falling off the stage and Rascal basically trashing the snack table. Everyone had a blast at the party; the bikers and surfers drank, ate, played games and danced until the early hours of the morning, when Lela and Tanner walked down to the ocean with Mack and Brady to send them off back to their world.

"Thanks for coming, guys. We had a blast," Tanner said, looping his arm around Lela's shoulders as he wrapped her into a hug from the side.

"No problem, we had a lot of fun too," Mack replied, smiling at the two movie characters before Brady spoke up.

"We should probably get going now."

"Yeah," Mack agreed, taking off her shoes again before digging the flower necklace out of a pocket in her dress.

"Bye, guys!" Lela called, watching her two friends wade out into the water before turning to walk home with Tanner.

Mack and Brady were now pretty exhausted from the party and it didn't hit them until they got back to the 21st century that time had stopped once they'd gone into the past. So that meant that they had to do that all over again back at school.

 **I hope that you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you so much if you've stuck with this story until now, I really appreciate your support and I hope that you've liked reading every part!**

 **Thank you to Owllover34 for suggesting the idea of Struts accidentally kissing Jax. I hope that I did it justice even though I didn't carry the idea out in full, I tried my best to include the main parts of it!**

 **And I'm very sorry Jen, I only got your review this morning and I already had this chapter pre-written. I loved your idea though so I'll keep it in mind for next year if I'm still doing this. :)**

 **And the song that I included at the beginning is called Time Warp, which is originally from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. I used the Glee cast's cover of the song for this though, but I doubt that it's much difference from the original.**

 **Hopefully I should be updating Just Like Me within the next day or so and I'm going back to finishing off the prompts for one-shots on Surf, Sun, Sand now that this is over. Once I've done the remaining three, I'm starting Reality Check up again (after what feels like forever). Since it's been so long since I posted a chapter of Reality Check, would you like it if I did like a little recap of everything that's happened so far in the story in the author's note? That way it's easier to pick up the story again. But it's your choice, if that would help then I'd be happy to do that. :)**

 **I also got a suggestion from Owllover34 to do a series similar to this one but for Christmas when that comes around (I know that it's early to be thinking about it now but stick with me XD). So let me know if you want me to do that, I think that it would be fun but it just depends on if you'd be interested to read it or not. I think that's all I have to say for now though!** **I'm currently writing this as I watch my McBusted Live At The O2 Tour DVD, so I'm going to get back to watching that now. XD**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-cherrygorilla**


End file.
